Babysitting Blues
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: This is a short-story for the pairing Hugh and Rosa (Hyuu x Mei) or SequelShipping! :D Rosa has been asked by Hugh's mother, Serina, to babysit Hana (Hugh's younger sister) while she is out. But what happens when everything doesn't go to plan? *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! ^^**

**This is my first Sequelshipping piece of writing so bear with me!**

**This will be a short story! :D**

**Hope you like it!**

**I DON'T OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 1..._**

**_Aspertia City, 5:00pm._**

"Are you sure that you will be alright looking after Hana?" Hue's mother asked, making the final adjustments to her hair.

"Yes, Ma'am." Rosa replied, flicking her curly bangs of her bright blue eyes.

"Rosa, I told you that you can just call me Serina!" The older woman said, looking at Rosa through the reflection of the small mirror.

"Now, how do I look?" Serina asked, turning around in a circle. She was dressed in a knee-length dress made out of a shiny silver material with a light purple sash around her waist. Her dark, redish-purple hair was straightened and left down, a rare sight to see as the busy woman hardly ever got dressed up.

"You look absolutely stunning!" Rosa squealed, grabbing the lady's bag off of the table.

"You should get going! I'm sure he's waiting!" The younger girl said, gesturing towards the door.

"Okay…I'm going!" Serina said, grabbing the bag and walking towards the door. Just as she was about to grab the metal handle she turned around.

"Oh, Rosa! There is one more thing." She said.

"No, you don't need to pay me." Rosa sighed, re-doing her long hair up into her usual style; one bun on each side of her head.

"It's not that." The older woman said, smiling. "You just need to remember that Hana must be in bed by nine; no later. That and Hugh could come back at any moment as well so if there's a knock at the door, just ask who it is first okay? Oh! And don't-"

"I know, I know. Don't answer the phone, don't go wandering off and take care Serina!" Rosa exclaimed, pushing her out of the door.

"We should be back tomorrow!" Serina said as the door was shut close.

_'Phew, I thought that she would never leave.'_ Rosa thought as she locked the door and placed the green key in a basket on the side-table. The girl rummaged through her bag and pulled out pokeball. She pressed the round button in the middle of the device and Siria, her espeon, came out.

"Espe!" The sun pokemon called out as it took in the surroundings of Hugh's house. The pair wandered up the stairs to go check on Hana. The walked down the hallways, passing the new television and Hugh's room to arrive at Hana's room.

"Hana?" Rosa called out, opening the door.

"Hi, Rosa!" The little girl chirped, flinging the door open and slightly scaring the girl she saw as a 'Big Sister' figure.

"H-Hana, you scared me!" Rosa said, her hand clutched onto the fabric over her shirt which was covering her heart.

"W-What? I'm so sorry, Rosa!" Hana yelled, grabbing onto the older girl's hand.

"Ohh! You bought Siria with you! I'm sure liepard will want to meet it~!" She rambled on, pulling Rosa into her room. It was a peachy colour with a slightly browner bed in the corner. Siria looked at liepard for a while before walking over to it and sitting down. The two cat pokemon swished their tails, staring at each other.

"Rosa! Look, look!" Hana called out, trying to get Rosa's attention. Rosa looked at her to see the younger girl next to her liepard.

"Liepard is so happy when I pet its head!" She exclaimed, stroking the purple cat's head.

"Preoow~" The pokemon purred. Hana smiled and walked over to her wooden shelf.

"Rosa! Look at what Ma bought for me while you were away!" She chirped, taking down the gothorita plush from the shelf and holding it out in front of her face.

"Look, see! Isn't it the cutest?!" She asked. Rosa nodded.

* * *

**_Two hours later…_**

**_Aspertia City, 7:00pm_**

"Rosa?" Hana asked.

"Hmm?"

"I'm boooooored!" The little girl complained. Rosa laughed.

"What do you want to do?" Rosa asked. Hana put her hand on her chin and thought.

"Well…big brother would normally take me to the look-out but we can leave the house…" She said. Her eyes suddenly brightened.

"I know! Why don't we watch television? Please?" Hana asked. Rosa nodded.

"Okay, okay. You watch T.V and I will start to cook." The older girl said as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

_'What to make, what to make?'_ Rosa thought as she searched the pantry for any ingredients.

* * *

**_Thirty minutes later…_**

**_Aspertia City, 7:30pm._**

"Hana, dinner's ready!" Rosa called out as she placed the bowls of spaghetti on the small wooden table.

"Finally! I'm staaaaarving!" Hana sung as she darted down the stairs.

"'Hana, be careful! You will trip if you do that!" Rosa scolded as Hana sat at the table and dug into her food. Rosa sweat dropped.

_'She really wasn't joking, huh?'_ Rosa thought to herself.

"You're just like big brother; you don't let me have any fun!" The little girl huffed and continued to eat.

"It's not that I- I mean we don't let you have fun…it's just that we don't want you to get hurt." Rosa said, sitting down and eating as well.

"Hehe…hehehehe~" Hana giggled, placing down her fork.

"What is it?" Rosa asked.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Hana said, picking up her fork again.

"I'm thirsty!" The girl complained. Rosa got up.

"I'll go get you a drink." Rosa said, walking towards the fridge and grabbed out a bottle of orange juice. She grabbed a glass, poured the drink into it and set it down next to Hana.

"I'm gonna go change." Rosa said, walking up the stairs. Hana giggled again and continued to eat.

Rosa soon returned downstairs wearing a hot-pink tank top with light pink shorts and her long, curly hair that reached her hips was left down.

"Much better." She said, grabbing the bowls from the table and taking them over to the sink. She grabbed a tea-towel and turned on the water which started to fill the sink. Siria walked over to Rosa and started to rub against her legs.

"Not now, Siria. I'm busy." Rosa said and the sun pokemon mewed, continuing to rub her legs.

"Hana, can you get me a drink of water please? I'm kind of trapped." The older said and turned off the tap. Hana nodded.

"Here!" Hana passed Rosa the glass.

"Thank you." Rosa said, taking a sip of the water and then drying a plastic cup.

"So…Rosa…when are you and Hugh going to get married?" Hana asked innocently. Rosa spat out the remaining water in her mouth and dropped the plastic cup.

"W-What?!" Rosa asked, shocked.

"I said: 'When are you and Hugh going to get married?' " Hana repeated. Rosa could have sworn she had a heart-attack.

"W-Why would y-you think t-that, H-Hana?" Rosa asked, stumbling over her words.

"Well you and Hugh are always together; just like Ma and Dad…" Hana started mumbling.

"H-Hana, j-just because w-we are always tog-gether doesn't m-mean that at a-all!" Rosa said, waving her arms wildly. Suddenly, something appeared in her mind.

_'W-Was that what she was laughing about before?'_ Rosa mentally asked herself. She sighed and continued doing the dishes.

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

_**Aspertia City, 8:56pm.**_

"Come on, Hana! Time to go to bed!" Rosa said, chasing Hana around the table.

"Never~!" She said, sticking her tongue out. Rosa stopped and sighed.

"Oh well then I guess I'll just have to tell Hugh that you're misbehaving…" Rosa said tauntingly. Hana stopped dead in her tracks.

"Ok, ok! I'm going!" Hana walked up the stairs. Rosa followed the little girl up the stairs and walked into her room.

"Hurry up, Hana. I'm really tired!" Rosa exclaimed, yawning while stretching her arms. Hana nodded and climbed into her bed.

"Goodnight, Hana." Rosa said, leaving the room.

"Rosa! Wait!" Hana called out, making the older girl come back into the room.

"What's wrong?" Rosa asked. Hana smiled.

"I know what you are like and so I will say this now." Hana started.

"Don't sleep on the couch." She finished.

"Where will I sleep then?" Rosa asked, slightly confused.

"In Hugh's room of course! He's not here so there's no problem!" Hana said. The colour drained from Rosa's face. But nonetheless, she nodded.

"Okay." She said and turned off the light.

"Goodnight, Rosa." Hana said.

"Night, Hana." Rosa replied and walked down the hallway and into Hugh's room. Rosa sat down on the black bed and sighed.

'He's not here so it doesn't matter, right?' She thought to herself as she pulled the blankets over herself, turned off the light and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

_**Aspertia City, 9:00pm**_

"Looks like I'm finally home." Hugh said, recalling his unfezant and walking towards his house.

"Man I can't wait until I can finally get some rest."

* * *

**So...there's chapter 1~! :D**

**I hope you enjoyed it and sit tight for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that this chapter isn't too cheesy... ^^;**

**But without further ado; here is chapter two! (I'm a poet and I didn't even know it XD)**

***I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. ***

* * *

_**CHAPTER 2…**_

_**Aspertia City, 9:00pm.**_

Hugh sighed as he walked towards the front door of his house.

_'I hope they're still awake…'_ Hugh thought to himself. He knocked on the door and waited.

"…" Hugh crossed his arms.

"Looks like I was wrong." He said to himself as he stepped off of the mat. He flipped the top-right corner over, grabbing the key and unlocking the door. He walked into the house slowly, not bothering to turn on a light.

"I guess they were tired too…" He said as he walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway. The male trainer slowly opened the door to his little sister's room to find all of the blankets from her bed scattered all over the floor. He sighed as he picked the blankets up and placed them back onto the bed. Hana turned in her sleep, now more comfortable than she was before. Hugh chuckled.

_'I wonder how she even manages to kick the blankets off in the first place…'_ He thought as he rummaged through his bag and placed a small object on her side table.

"Sleep tight, Hana." Hugh said quietly as he exited the room and made his way to his own bedroom. He turned on the lights and closed the door. He stopped as he heard a groaning sound.

_'It's probably just the light…'_ He thought to himself as he took his jacket off and hung on the seat near the computer. He got changed as fast as he could, which was not very fast due to how tired he was, and turned on the lamp next to his bed. Hugh went over and turned off the light.

_'Finally, now I can get some sleep.'_ He thought to himself as he turned off the lamp and slid into his bed. The male trainer tried to close his eyes and sleep but something felt…different.

_'What in the world is going on?'_ He thought to himself as he forced his eyes to close. Hugh exhaled heavily and turned on his side so he was facing away from the wall next to his bed, still unable to sleep.

_'My bed's usually not this warm…'_ The boy's thoughts were interrupted by a light groan and something snuggling into his back. His eyes widened as he sat up and turned the lamp on; causing whatever it was to roll over. He looked over to the other side of the bed to see Rosa sleeping peacefully. His face turned red in embarrassment.

"W-What the heck?! Rosa what are you doing?!" Hugh shouted, completely shocked. The sleeping girl merely grunted and turned over, now facing away from her childhood friend. Hugh shook Rosa's shoulder.

"Wake up." He said, his grasp on her shoulder getting tighter.

"Dammit, Rosa, wake **UP**!" The male trainer shouted, causing the girl's eyes to shoot open. Rosa sat up and looked in the direction of the person who woke her up. Her eyes widened as she saw Hugh staring at her, obviously tired. The female trainer ducked back under the covers.

_'Oh no!_' Rosa thought to herself as she freaked out.

"Rosa, you know I can see you right?" Hugh sighed, throwing the covers back. Rosa sat up and laughed.

"Hehehe…I knew that." She said, trying to lift the uneasy feeling in the room. The girl climbed over the edge of the bed and went to the door.

"I-I'm sorry, Hugh." Rosa apologised, her head downcast.

"I guess I should leave now, huh?" She said as she turned the door handle.

"Wait." Hugh said, trying to stop her. "Hmm?"

"Y-You can s-stay if you want." He said, his face turning even redder. Rosa frowned.

"Pervert." She said as she slammed the door shut and left the house.

* * *

_**Aspertia City, 10:00pm.**_

Rosa sighed as she sat up on the bench at the lookout, staring at the night sky. She couldn't go home, not at this hour. She shivered as a cool breeze whipped past, making her hair flow wildly.

"It's so c-cold." She said, crossing her arms tightly.

"Then why did you leave when I asked you to stay?" A voice asked her. Rosa turned her head around.

"H-Hugh?" She asked. The male trainer rolled his eyes.

"No, it's the pizza man." He said sarcastically, walking over to his childhood friend. Rosa's eyes lit up.

"You came back for me!" She said, standing up and poking his cheek. Hugh sighed.

"Come on." He said, dragging Rosa.

_**Aspertia City, 10:26pm.**_

The pair walked slowly towards Hugh's house. Rosa yawned.

"Geez, I'm really tired." She said, stretching her arms. Hugh smiled at her.

"That's your fault." He said. Rosa frowned.

"Meanie, you ruined the moment." She huffed, crossing her arms. The two finally made it to the house. Hugh unlocked the door and the pair went inside.

Rosa immediately sat down on the sofa, sighing in relief.

"I'll be back in a second with some movies." Hugh said, going up the stairs. Rosa yawned and lied down on the sofa. Her eyes slowly drifted close, pulling her into a peaceful slumber. Hugh walked back down stairs, holding three DVD's in his hands, and walked over to the sofa.

"Rosa?" He asked, shaking the girl. Rosa groaned in annoyance and rolled over. Hugh smiled.

"You might be stubborn but you are cute." He whispered.

"Hugh, you know I can hear you right?" Rosa mumbled, mocking Hugh's earlier statement. The male trainer's face turned a scarlet red.

"Go to sleep." He said quickly. Rosa frowned.

"Meanie." She murmured, burying her head into the sofa. Hugh sighed.

"Come on." He picked her up bridal-style and walked up the stairs as Rosa buried her head into his chest. Hugh opened the door to his room and set Rosa down onto his bed. He pulled the covers over her sleeping body and smiled.

"Goodnight." He whispered, tucking a strand piece of her hair behind her ear. Rosa frowned, moving slightly.

"Don't…leave…" She mumbled. Hugh didn't know if she was awake or asleep but he stayed, lying on top of the covers next to Rosa and pulled her head on to his chest.

_'I hope she's not awake or I will **never** get to live this down…'_ Hugh thought as his eyes drifted close.

* * *

Hana peered from behind the corner of the door.

"Hehehe, it worked Liepard!" She whispered, dancing on the spot lightly. Liepard mewed happily.

"Time for next part of the plan."

* * *

**So there is Chapter 2 all done! ^^**

**There should only be about one more chapter...I'm running out of ideas. XD**

**I hope that it wasn't too cheesy or predictable... **

**And Hana is one sneaky person (Like Yancy XD)**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3~!**

**I think you will like this one... XD**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**They next day…**_

_**Aspertia City, 8:00am.**_

Rosa rolled over on her side, feeling something wrapped around her waist. She slowly opened her eyes to see the familiar face of her childhood friend, Hugh.

_'Right…so I wasn't dreaming.'_ She smiled to herself and buried her face into his chest, feeling safe and warm. The brunette closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

"Hehehe~" Hana giggled, coming out from under the bed along with her liepard. They were armed with a bucket filled with warm water, some string and another item. Hana went over to the door and set up her little trap; also known as the second part of her plan. She then hoisted the item up into the air, above the door and positioned the bucket of water over the two sleeping teenagers. Slowly and carefully, Hana and liepard treaded out of the room.

"Ready liepard?" She asked. The pokemon mewed in reply.

"Three…two…one…**RUN**!" Hana said as she let go of the string and sat on the blue sofa in front of the television. A scream was heard, which Hana passed off to be Rosa's scream, and there was a loud thump.

"WHAT THE-" Hugh started, staring at his wet clothes. He looked over to see Rosa of the floor as she had fallen out of the bed.

"Rosa, are you ok?" He asked. Rosa stared at the ground.

"I'm fine…a little water never hurt anyone." She said, getting up. "Besides, people always tell me that I'm dripping with good looks." Rosa smiled. Hugh gave Rosa his jacket.

"I swear, I'm going to kill Hana." Hugh said. Rosa sighed.

"You don't mean that; you would hate yourself for it." She said. The two teenagers walked through the open doorway.

"I don't remember opening this door…" Hugh said, looking up.

_SNAP!_

The pair looked down to see what had latched onto their hands.

"No way…" Hugh said. There on the two friends' hands, was a pair of handcuffs; they were stuck with each other.

"I guess this is a bad time to say that I need to use the bathroom, huh…?" Rosa said. Hugh face palmed.

**_Aspertia City, 8:30am._**

"Rosa, will you just keep still?!" Hugh asked, getting annoyed.

"But it huuurts! It's so hot!" Rosa complained. The pair had been holding the handcuffs over the flame of a stove for over fifteen minutes. The chain was red-hot but was not showing any signs of weakness. Hana walked in with liepard.

"What happened, big brother?" She asked a little too innocently. Hugh frowned.

"I don't know, Hana, would you mind explaining?" Hugh said, restraining his anger.

"Where's the key?!" He yelled. Rosa sighed.

"Calm down Hugh, it doesn't matter- Ow it's burning me!" Rosa screamed and ran over to the tap, turning it on and placing the chain underneath it. Rosa looked at Hana.

"W-Where's the key?" The older girl asked nicely. Hana put a finger to her lips.

"That's a secret! I promised liepard that I wouldn't tell!" She said.

"Hana…" Rosa said.

"Fine, I have it." She said and ran out of the house, her liepard following swiftly. Hugh grabbed Rosa's wrist and examined it.

"W-What are you doing?" Rosa asked.

"You're hurt." Hugh stated.

"So what?" She asked. Hugh frowned.

"No, I got you hurt." He said, his grip getting tighter.

"Ow, Hugh that actually hurts…" Rosa whimpered. Hugh's eyes widened and let go of her wrist. Rosa rubbed her wrist.

"Meanie." She said. Hugh looked down.

"That really hurt, Hugh." Rosa said, tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm ignoring you in three…two…one…" "Rosa?" Hugh asked. The girl just looked away.

"Are you listening?" He asked, still no response coming from the girl. Rosa walked over to the sofa and sat down, almost causing Hugh fall over the edge of the sofa. Rosa looked fragile but was strong when she was angry.

"Rosa. Why are you doing this?" Hugh asked, getting annoyed.

"Who's doing what?" Hana asked.

"I'm ignoring Hugh." Rosa said, turning away from her childhood friend. Hana looked at liepard.

_'This wasn't meant to happen…Blue lied to me! She said it would work!'_ Hana thought.

_**Aspertia City, 12:00pm.**_

Hugh and Rosa sat on the bench at the lookout.

"Rosa, can you move over?" Hugh asked. Rosa ignored the bluenette. She looked away, staring off into the distance and getting lost in the scenery. Hugh sighed.

"Rosa~!" A voice shrieked. Rosa turned to her left to see none other than Bianca.

"Bianca!" Rosa said, getting up and walking over to her friend. Hugh tried to regain his balance.

"I see you're a little…_tangled_ up." Bianca laughed at her own joke.

"Not funny." Hugh said. Bianca whispered something to Rosa. Rosa smirked.

_'Uh-oh.'_ Hugh thought. _'That smirk means nothing but trouble…'_ He crossed his arms and looked off into the distance. Suddenly, a small shot of electricity hit Rosa. She fell onto the ground, pulling Hugh down onto his knees.

"A-Are you ok?" Hugh asked worriedly. Rosa did nothing to answer, she couldn't. Her body jumped as the sparks appeared again.

"It seems that Rosa is paralysed…" Bianca said. "You should take to a hospital." Hugh gave Bianca a look.

"Nah, you don't say." He said sarcastically as he picked up Rosa and ran to the Pokemon Centre.

"Good work, Liepard!" Hana said. "Looks like the plan will work after all."

_**Aspertia City, Pokemon Centre, 2:00pm.**_

"So, it didn't work?" A feminine voice asked. Hana shook her head.

"But they're here now…just down the hallway and to the right." She said.

"Good job." The other voice said.

"So, will you be taking care of the next part?" Hana asked.

"Ohohoho~ Yes, yes I will. Leave it to me." The other voice said and ran off.

Hugh sat on a chair, next to the ben in which Rosa was sleeping in. They were still chained to each other and Rosa had been cured, but she still shook occasionally.

"What have I done?" Hugh asked. Suddenly, a door opened and nurse with long brown hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Who are you?" Hugh demanded. The nurse sighed.

"So rude!" She said calling out her ditto.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, me? I was asked to free you from the handcuffs~!" The nurse said, knocking out Hugh.

"That went better than I thought…" The nurse said, taking off her mouth protector and smirking. She walked over to the pair and undid the handcuffs. She then sat both Hugh and Rosa up and placed them on two separate chairs.

"I will free your hands from the handcuffs but no one said I would completely free you!" The 'nurse' said, attaching the handcuffs to their feet.

"C'mon, Ditty! We have to watch this!" The nurse walked out of the room, pulling out a small device.

"I did it Hana." She said. Hana smiled over the other side of the Xtransciever.

_"Good work, Blue."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aspertia City Pokemon Centre, 7:00pm.**_

"Hello?" Blue called out to the person on the other side of the Xtransceiver, a devious smirk present on her face. A middle-aged woman picked up on the other side of the Xtransceiver.

_'Hello, this is the Celebrity Channel, how may I help you?'_ She asked. Blue smiled sweetly.

"Oh, me? I would like to speak to Christoph." She stated. The lady frowned.

_'If this is another fan of his calling then forget it.'_ She said, narrowing her eyes at Blue.

"No, this isn't it at all! You see I have a very…interesting story…" The devious brunette smirked.

"Okay then…" The lady got up out of the screen and called out someone's name. Soon, a teenager with yellow spiky hair that was green at the top and wearing a purple tuxedo-like outfit answered.

_'Hello?'_ He asked.

"Is this Christoph?" Blue asked. The boy nodded.

"Good. I have a very interesting story that you might want to cover…Meet me at Aspertia City in…let's say half an hour."

_'Okay.'_ She smirked and hung up. She then walked down the hallway and into the room where Rosa and Hugh were. To her surprise, the two were still asleep.

"Time for the second part…" She said and undid the chain connecting Rosa's ankle to Hugh's ankle and instead clipped it onto the side of the bed.

"Now he'll have to suffer." She walked out of the room.

_**Aspertia City, 7:30pm.**_

Blue rested her hands on her hips as she waited for the idol to appear.

_'Hehehe, they'll never see this coming…'_ She thought to herself.

_'What makes it even better is that Christoph likes Rosa as well! Gee, I'm even smarter than I thought!'_ Suddenly, the idol appeared.

"Christoph! Good to see you." Blue said, shaking the idol's hand. Christoph looked at the brunette.

"What's the story?" He asked. Blue shook her head.

"Oh, there's no time to tell you that! Follow me and you can meet the victim before the interview!" She winked and ran off. Christoph sighed and followed the weird girl.

Blue walked into the room to find Rosa sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to Hugh. The idol followed Blue quickly and shut the door. Blue locked the door and hid the key.

"Christoph, this is Rosa. She recovered from paralysis in less than an hour!" The sneaky brunette exclaimed. The idol's eyes widened in what Blue believed was shock. Still, he walked over to her and shook the girl's hand. Rosa blushed lightly, since she had always admired the idol.

"Are you feeling okay?" Christoph asked. Rosa looked up and nodded.

"T-That's good." He replied, sitting next to the slightly confused brunette. Blue smirked at her own plan. Hugh sat on the same chair, his face bright red with jealousy but he was unable to move thanks to the handcuffs. Blue was pretty sure that if he wasn't restrained, Christoph would be a dead man.

'Man, I hope she doesn't realise it's me!' Christoph hoped, blushing at how nice Rosa was being.

"A-Are you sure that you're okay? You look kind of tired." He stated. Rosa shook her head.

"N-No, I'm fine…" She smiled. Christoph smiled.

"That's good." He said. Rosa laughed and the idol just blushed more. Hugh sat on the chair still, looking like he was going to burst with anger and jealousy at any second. Blue walked over to Rosa and Christoph.

"If you two want, you can go to the small café in the hospital and talk there…" Blue offered. Rosa smiled.

"That would be nice." She said. The two stood up and Blue pushed them out of the room.

"Have a good time~!" She called out, watching the figures retreat. She closed the door again and faced Hugh, a pure evil smirk present on her face.

Hugh glared at the brunette.

"You little b-" "Ohohoho, Hugh. Calm down." Blue said, sitting down. Hugh stared daggers at her.

"Now, now. If you keep doing that then I won't let you go free." She said, twirling the key around her finger. Hugh's eyes widened.

"So it was you." He said, Blue stared at him.

"Good! You're smart!" She chirped and unlocked the handcuffs. Hugh got up and went over to the door.

"Na-ah-ah. Not yet!" Blue smirked and handcuffed Hugh to the door. She gave him the Xtransceiver.

"You will have to watch from here…" She said and disappeared, locking the door.

**_Aspertia City Café, 7:40pm._**

"I never actually thought that I would get to meet you in person." Rosa smiled at the idol who was drinking the coffee in front of him. He blushed and looked at Rosa.

"This town is really nice…" He said. Rosa nodded.

"You know…You remind me of someone I recently met." Rosa said. Christoph almost spat his drink out.

_'Oh no…'_ He braced himself for the worst.

"Hey, are you okay? I was only joking!" Rosa waved a hand in front of the idol's face. Christoph smiled and got up.

"I'm fine." He said. "But I think we should get back…" He offered a hand and help Rosa up. Blue sat in the corner of the café, smirking. She rung the Xtransceiver Hugh had and waited for him to answer, which he did almost immediately. Blue walked over to the pair that was walking back. In one step, she pushed Rosa into the idol and faced the Xtransceiver towards them. Hugh gripped the edge of the chair, denting it slightly. Christoph had his arm around Rosa's waist, trying to stop her from falling, and Rosa was blushing furiously. Blue faced the device back to her.

"Happy?" She asked. Hugh punched the screen of the Xtransceiver, sending Blue's screen into static.

"That's what I thought…" She muttered to herself and skipped back up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! D:**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! _**

* * *

_**A few days later…**_

_**Route 4, 12:30 am.**_

Rosa sighed as she shielded her eyes from the raging sandstorm. It had been at least three days since she had been in the hospital, meaning it was three days since she had last seen Christoph and Blue. But it was only one day since she had seen Hugh.

'I feel really bad…' Rosa thought to herself, pushing herself forward.

'I shouldn't have left him there…I wonder how he's doing?'

**FLASH BACK**

_Yesterday evening…_

_Castelia City, 7:00pm_

_"What do you mean 'It was a mistake'?! You and that stupid idol looked close enough if you ask me!" Hugh snapped at the brunette who frowned at him._

_"That was two days ago, Hugh! Why can't you understand?" Rosa asked, annoyance clearly in her voice. The blue-haired trainer frowned._

_"Why can't I understand?! You! You're the one who doesn't understand!" Hugh growled at the female trainer. Rosa put her hands on her hips and glared at Hugh. By now almost every person who passed by was looking at them._

_"Yeah, you're right. I didn't understand how much of a jerk you really are! Why can't you just let me do what I want to do?!" She screamed at Hugh who glared at his childhood friend._

_"You know what? I wish you never started this whole entire journey! It would have been better if you had just stayed back in Aspertia and-"_

_"And what, Hugh? Live a life where nothing happened while you go and enjoy yourself?! Where I will spend my entire life trapped because I can't leave without having a pokemon?! How stupid are you?!" Rosa butted in, turning around and running off. Hugh's eyes widened as Rosa retreated into the distance._

_"W-Wait! Rosa!" He called out, running after the brunette._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

Rosa looked down at her feet.

'I shouldn't have run off.' She thought to herself, slowly moving forward.

_Briiing! Briiiiing!_

Rosa picked up her Xtransceiver as it rang. She read the small blue window that appeared on its screen.

_'1 new message: Curtis'_ The small window read. Rosa smiled and pressed the accept button.

_'Hey, Rosa. It's been a while, hasn't it? Ahahaha… I was wondering if you would like to catch up sometime, maybe?_' Rosa thought for a moment.

'Maybe he will know what to do…' Rosa said to herself. She quickly replied back:

_'Sure. Where do you want to meet? '_ The brunette quickly sent the message.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

**_Nimbasa City, 12:32pm_**

_'1 new message: Rosa'_ The receiving Xtransceiver read. A certain brunette smirked deviously.

"This is too easy." She said to herself and pressed the accept button.

_'Sure. Where do you want to meet? '_ Blue thought for a moment and started to type:

_'Ummm…How about the Ferris Wheel? I have a break in about half an hour…so let's meet then?'_ Blue sent the message and deleted the previous conversation. She then stood up and exited the tall broadcasting building.

* * *

_**Route 4, 12:35pm.**_

Rosa looked at the new message on her Xtransceiver.

_'Ummm…How about the Ferris Wheel? I have a break in about half an hour…so let's meet then?'_ The message from Curtis read. Rosa thought for a moment.

"I should be able to make it…" She mumbled to herself, typing back a quick message and running towards Nimbasa City. A blue-haired figure stepped out from behind the tall building.

'What is she on about?' He asked himself. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

'Oh no…' He thought to himself as he got onto his Flygon and flew towards Nimbasa City, trying to find Rosa.

* * *

**_Nimbasa City, 12:40pm_**

"Christoph!" A voice called out. The greenish-blonde idol turned around and smiled tiredly.

"You can finish early today!" A pink-haired girl said, pushing him towards his belongings.

"Thanks." Christoph replied, picking up his Xtransceiver.

_'1 new message: Rosa'_ The idol smiled and viewed the message.

_'Okay. Meet me at the Ferris Wheel at 12:40 today.'_ The message said. Christoph picked up his normal clothes and ran towards the bathroom.

'I'm going to be late!' He mentally yelled.

* * *

Hugh and his Flygon hid near the Ferris Wheel, trying to stay hidden from anyone's eyes.

'Hopefully I'm wrong…and she's not going to see Curtis.' Hugh thought to himself, hating the idea of Rosa being with someone else. A familiar brunette ran past the blue-haired trainer.

'T-That's her!' He thought, watching the girl stop at the Ferris Wheel. The rival got up off of the ground and approached the large ride.

"Ohohoho, I don't think you want to do that!" A voice taunted, causing Hugh to turn around.

"You again…" He growled. The brunette smiled deviously.

"Save it for Curtis, lover boy." She said, making Hugh look at her quizzically.

"Who's he?" He asked. Blue's smile widened.

"Christoph." She replied.

"What does this have to do about Christoph?" Hugh asked, slightly annoyed.

"He's Curtis." Blue said. The blue-haired trainer frowned.

"Who's Curtis?" Hugh asked again.

"Christoph is Curtis." Blue explained like she was talking to a child. Hugh's face went red with rage and he started to run towards the Ferris Wheel but was stopped by the devious brunette.

"I have a better idea." She started, smirking a smirk that meant no good.

* * *

**_Nimbasa City, 12:50pm_**

Rosa tapped her foot silently. Suddenly, a figure came running towards the girl.

"I'm so sorry! I got held up at work and I'm really sorry, Rosa!" A familiar greenish-blonde exclaimed, looking at the brunette.

"It's okay, I wasn't waiting long." She lied, smiling. Curtis' worried expression softened.

"That's good." He said, adjusting his hat. Rosa looked back at Curtis.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked. The greenish-blonde looked away, blushing slightly.

"I think we should ride the Ferris Wheel…?" Curtis suggested, unsure. Rosa's smile widened.

"That's a great idea! Come on!" She squealed, dragging him onto the ride.

* * *

_**On the Ferris Wheel...**_

"It's so pretty up here!" Rosa exclaimed, her hands pressed against the window of the cart as she admired the view. Curtis smiled.

"Y-Yeah, it's really nice. Ahahaha…" He said, blushing slightly. Rosa looked over at the greenish-blonde.

"You okay? You look kind of red." She asked, making Curtis cover his face.

"Ahaha, I'm fine…" He mumbled, his face getting redder. Rosa smiled.

"That's good." She replied back. Curtis sighed.

'Should I tell her?' He asked himself, not knowing what to do. Not too far away, a certain trainer and his Flygon watched the cart.

'He better not do what I think he's going to do…' Hugh thought to himself angrily.

"Hey, Rosa?" Curtis asked, catching the attention of the brunette.

"You called?" She replied, staring at Curtis who's face became red again.

"I-I have somet-thing I want to t-tell you…" He mumbled, looking down. Rosa smiled at Curtis.

"What is it? You can tell me." She said. The greenish-blonde looked up and got up.

"You see, there's something I…" Curtis cut-off his sentence. Instead he crouched in front of Rosa and looked into her eyes.

"Ummm…Curtis?" Rosa asked, blushing at the boy's closeness.

"R-Rosa…I…" Curtis started. "…Never mind…" He said and leaned forward, shortening the space between the two teenager's faces. Rosa closed her eyes and leaned forward.

* * *

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUUN!**

**SEE HOW EVIL I AM?! :3**

**WILL THEY KISS?**

**OR WILL THEY NOT?**


	6. Chapter 6

**It is here! **

**Sorry for the wait but I had to come up with the "big" *coughnotreallycough* decision.**

**SO ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**_Nimbasa City, 11:02pm._**

Hugh frowned at the closeness of Curtis and Rosa.

"Flygon, fly past that cart." Hugh said to his loyal dragon pokemon. The dragon nodded and flew over to the cart in which Rosa and Curtis was in, lightly bumped into its side and flew off. Hugh quickly looked behind him to see the cart sway from left to right, letting out quiet squeaks from the old metal. The bluenette smirked to himself.

'I did it…' He thought to himself as the cart stopped swaying, finally letting Hugh see inside. His eyes widened.

'No…way…' Hugh mentally yelled as his glared intensified at Curtis. There, inside the cart, was Curtis and Rosa with what appeared to be no space between them, or rather their faces.

* * *

Curtis pulled away from the young teenager.

"A-Are you o-okay?" He asked, placing his hands on Rosa's shoulders. The brunette nodded.

"I'm…fine." She said, turning her head away from Curtis. The greenish-blonde smiled sweetly.

"That's good. I-I'm sorry." He apologised, looking down. Rosa smiled.

"Nah, it's okay. It was just an accident." She said, her eyes brimming with the same happy gleam.

'Right…an accident.' Curtis thought to himself sadly. He let go of the brunette's shoulders and sat on the seat opposite of her.

"Well…looks like the ride is ending…" Rosa said in a disappointed tone. She got up and walked out of the cart, smiling at Curtis.

"Thank you for inviting me, Curtis. I really enjoyed the time we spent together." Rosa said, her voice full of gratitude. Curtis raised an eyebrow.

"…I didn't invite you…you invited me." Curtis explained to the girl. Rosa frowned and shook her head.

"No. You asked me." She said, not understanding the situation. Curtis sighed and started to walk off.

"Anyway, I look forward to spending time with you again." He said in a confused manner. Rosa ran up to the greenish-blonde man and hugged him from behind. She let go and looked into Curtis' eyes.

"Call me soon! Promise?" She asked happily. Curtis nodded.

"Ahaha! Don't worry, I will." He said and walked off into the distance.

* * *

Rosa sighed dreamily and sat down on the grass a few metres away from the giant Audino statue. She grabbed Anubis' pokemon and let him out. The Lucario looked at his trainer who wore a dreamy gaze quizzically. Rosa laid down on the grass, placing her arms behind her head.

'Are you okay, Rosa?' The aura pokemon asked via telepathy. Rosa looked over at him.

"Yeah. You should have been there, Anubis." She said, closing her eyes and sighing.

'I take it that the ride went well?' Anubis asked.

"Yep. It was kind of awkward though." Rosa explained. The Lucario looked around, sensing another presence.

'Rosa...' The aura pokemon started. The female trainer smiled to herself like a moron, completely oblivious of what her pokemon had said.

"I bet it was awkward. Especially when you kissed that prissy boy." A voice hissed coldly. Rosa's eyes shot open and she sat up, looking in the direction of the voice. Hugh stood in front of his childhood friend, his hands shoved in the pockets of his jacket and wearing the harsh glare full of hate that he would normally direct at a member of Team Plasma.

"Oh! Hey Hugh!" Rosa beamed at her rival and best friend. The bluenette looked away, his eyes glowing red. The female trainer got up and walked over to her enraged friend.

"Hello? Hugh? Huuugh?" Rosa waved her hand in Hugh's face, trying to get his attention. The rival merely grunted in response and tried his best to not make eye contact with his rival. Rosa huffed and crossed her arms.

"Fine then. Be that way." She said stubbornly. The two friends stood in an awkward silence, occasionally glancing at one another. Anubis sighed and looked towards the exit of the amusement park. A figure about the height of Rosa, or maybe even a bit taller, came running towards the pair.

"Move out of the way!" The figure called out in a feminine voice, obviously trying to run away from something. Rosa looked over to the figure, wearing a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" She asked. The figure hid behind Rosa.

"Hide me!" The figure hissed, holding Rosa out in front of her as a shield.

"Hide you from what?" Rosa asked, looking around.

"Shhh! Here he comes!" The figure whispered, pulling Hugh next to Rosa and hiding behind the pair.

"Are you here?!" A masculine voice called out. The teenager hiding behind Rosa and Hugh cringed as the other figure approached the pair, panting.

"Have…Have you seen a girl with short brown hair, wearing a green bandana and an orange dress?" The boy asked, looking around frantically. Rosa looked behind at the girl who, ironically, fit the description given by the boy.

"Tell him you haven't seen me!" The girl with short brown whispered. Rosa looked back at the male and smiled.

"Nope. Sorry." She said. The male was wearing a strange hat and a black and orange shirt and shorts.

"Oh, ok." He said, slightly disappointed and walked off. The girl came out from her hiding spot and smiled at the pair.

"Thank the lord!" She yelled, looking up into the sky and smiling. The boy turned around.

"There you are!" He said cheerfully, walking over to the girl who's face fell.

"Uh oh." She said, looking down as the boy caught up to her.

"Why did you run away?" He asked the girl who looked up and glared at him.

"I told you a million times! No frills allowed. At all." She hissed, cringing when she said 'frills'.

"Why?!" The man asked.

"It looks weird!" She replied. "You can't make me wear it!" Rosa looked at the pair who were arguing like an old married couple.

"Ummm what's going on? Who are you two?" She asked in a confused voice. The pair ceased their arguing and looked at the brunette.

"Sorry. I'm Ruby and this is-" "I'm Sapphire." The girl butted in.

"Okay! I'm Rosa and this is Hugh!" Rosa chirped. "But really, what's wrong?" Ruby sighed.

"I tried making Sapph wear a dress but she, being the stubborn person she is, ran off." He explained.

"Excuse me?!" Sapphire yelled. "That is not how it happened!" Rosa sweat-dropped.

"Did so." Ruby said.

"Did not. You were forcing me to wear it!" Sapphire retorted.

"I did not. Anyway, you two look like a cute couple, are you going to the festival in Himalu City next week?" Ruby asked, looking at Rosa and Hugh.

"Uh…Um…I really don't know…" Rosa started, her face turning a scarlet red.

"No." Hugh stated coldly, glaring at the ground.

"Wait, was that what the dress was for?" Rosa asked. Ruby nodded.

"But…uh…don't you wear casual clothes to that festival…?" The brunette asked.

"Exactly what I said!" Sapphire exclaimed, pointing a finger at Rosa.

"Fine then." Ruby said, giving in. "Come on, we have to go." He said, grabbing Sapphire's hand and dragging her to the entrance of the amusement park.

"We'll see you two at the festival!" Sapphire shouted.

* * *

Rosa giggled and looked up into the sky; she hadn't realised how dark it was.

"Hugh?" Rosa asked, looking at the bluenette who looked away. Rosa sighed.

'I can't give in now.' Hugh thought to himself. 'Not this time I won't-' Hugh's thoughts were interrupted by a pair of arms being wrapped around his waist.

"I'm sorry, Hugh. I don't know what I did wrong but I'm sorry." Rosa said, her words muffled due to her head being buried into her rival's side. Hugh pushed all the urges to hug his childhood friend away and continued to glare at the ground, his arms still caught in the hug. Despite the fact that Rosa could tell Hugh was trying his best not to push her off, she still stayed still.

'What does she mean "I don't know what I did wrong" ?!' Hugh mentally yelled. 'She knows perfectly well.' Hugh sighed. Rosa let her arms drop to her side and looked at Hugh with a hurt expression.

"I'll…see you tomorrow…if you want, that is." She said and ran off. Hugh looked down to see a dark patch on the side of his jacket, where Rosa's face had been.

'Was she…?' Hugh thought to himself. 'She kissed Curtis…but doesn't know why I'm angry at her…so why is she….crying?'

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE CURTIS THING BUT MY SEQUEL AND LIVECASTER FEELS MADE IT LIKE AN ENDLESS BATTLE TO WRITE.**

**I needed a thing to happen so I added Ruby and Sapphire in and then, VIOLA. We have a festival.**

**Don't worry, we'll see Blue, Ruby and Sapph again.**

**((If you want any other characters from Pokespe in here just say so))**


	7. Chapter 7

_**The next day…**_

_**Nimbasa City Pokemon Centre, 10:34am.**_

'Should I?' Hugh asked himself, waiting for someone to greet him at the counter. After the events of last night, Hugh couldn't take it anymore; he's never been able to hold a grudge against Rosa, not even when they were little. The bluenette waited at the counter of the pokemon centre, still undecided on his next move.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Centre!" Nurse Joy greeted happily, somehow managing to sneak past the bluenette without noticing.

"Would you like us to-?" "Excuse me!" A brunette exclaimed, dragging the nurse away. Hugh raised an eyebrow.

'What the hell was that about?' He asked himself, looking around to see where the nurse had gone to. The blue-eyed brunette returned, only to be wearing the nurse's outfit.

"Sorry about that~" She apologised, adjusting the hat that sat on top of her head.

"What do you need?" The brunette asked, smiling suspiciously at bluenette. Hugh's eyes widened.

'Not her again…What's she up to?' He thought, looking at the 'nurse' that stood before him. He sighed heavily and folded his arms, silently hoping that the nurse wasn't who he thought it was.

"I need to ask you something." Hugh explained. The nurse smirked widely and grabbed a thick book from under the counter. She placed it down onto the bench and read through the names.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Rosa?" She asked, scanning through each of the filled pages of the book. Hugh frowned and glared at the brunette.

"How did you know, Blue?" He asked, trying his best not to yell at the devious brunette. Blue pouted and sighed.

"Ohohoho, just a lucky guess~" She explained, still flicking through the pages. Blue's eyes widened and she looked up.

"…But Was it really that obvious? I thought you would never guess!" She asked, pointing to a certain name on the page. Hugh rolled his eyes and nodded, waiting to find out where Rosa was. Blue smirked.

"Your little girlfriend-" "She's not my girlfriend." Hugh explained, trying to push down the blush that started to take over his face. Blue raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Whatever you say~" She mumbled, reading the information.

"Anyway, Rosa is on the second floor." Blue explained, closing the book and putting it back under the counter. Hugh turned around and started to walk towards the stairs, relieved that he wouldn't have to put up with the devious brunette anymore.

"Go and get her!" Blue called out, waving to the bluenette as he disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Rosa watched the screen of the television in her room, her eyes showing just how bored she was. The girl really couldn't be bothered to travel anywhere today but she didn't want to go outside either, not after what happened yesterday. Truth be told, Rosa was completely in the dark about why Hugh was so angry at her.

"Nothing happened in the Ferris Wheel with Curtis but why is he so mad at me?' Rosa asked, bringing her knees closer to her chest. Siria, Rosa's espeon, mewed softly and jumped up onto the sofa next to its trainer. Rosa looked down and smiled at the sun pokemon, stroking her back slowly. Siria lied down next to Rosa and watched the television, trying to comfort the female trainer. Rosa sighed heavily.

"I just don't understand…What did he mean 'when you kissed that prissy boy'?" Rosa picked up the remote and switched to the next channel, her mind still wondering about Hugh's behaviour yesterday. Siria curled up and closed her eyes, finally getting a day where she could relax. Rosa looked down and smiled.

"You know what? Today we're not going to go anywhere. I think it's about time we all got a day off." The brunette declared, releasing her other five pokemon; Anubis (Lucario), Kamina (Excadrill), Jade (Serperior), Wildfire (Arcanine) and Odette (Swanna). The pokemon went their separate ways around the house, causing havoc. None of this annoyed Rosa one bit, in fact she was used to it. Siria frowned and nuzzled its head into Rosa's leg, quite agitated from the noises.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

Rosa stiffened at the sound of someone at her door.

'Who in their right mind would want to visit me?' She thought to herself as she got up and walked over to the door. Siria grumbled and followed her trainer to the door. Her espeon never really liked the other members on the team and rarely went with them.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Rosa complained, grabbing the key and unlocking the door. The brunette opened the door to see none other than Hugh standing there, a plain look on his face. Rosa frowned slightly.

"What do you want?" She asked, holding the door so that way if the bluenette decided to go off at her again she could just close the door. Hugh looked down at the floor, not saying anything. Suddenly, Wildfire ran past Rosa and tackled Hugh to the ground. Rosa giggle silently at her arcanine who seemed to be happier than ever.

"Rosa can you get him off of me?" Hugh asked, trying to block his face from the legendary pokemon. Rosa shook her head.

"Nope. This is payback for yesterday~" She said, folding her arms as she looked down at her friend. Hugh grumbled.

"You're still not angry over that are you?" He asked, finally pushing the arcanine off of him. Rosa shook her head and laughed.

"If anything, I would've thought that you were still angry." She said, opening the door for her friend. Hugh smiled and walked inside.

Blue watched from around the corner as the two talked to each other.

'Yes! It's gonna work! Now to leave them be and-'

"Blue? What on earth are you doing here?" A voice asked monotonously. Blue turned around and shushed the person.

"Shh! I'm scheming! Leave me alone, Green." She said, hiding back behind the wall. Green rolled his eyes and peered around the corner and raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you do this to these people? Can't you just leave them alone?" He asked, glancing at the devious brunette from the side. Blue sighed dreamily and giggled.

"Why, these two are so lost that I just had to step in and give them a push~" She explained to the spiky-haired brunette who merely rolled his eyes.

"You gave them a push alright, right off the edge of a cliff." He stated, watching as Hugh walked into the room and Rosa closed the door. Blue snapped out of her dreamy state and frowned.

"And just what's that supposed to mean?" Blue asked, looking around. Green mentally face palmed.

"Just don't get yourself tied up in this." He said, sighing heavily.

"In fact, you're not getting yourself into this anymore. Leave these two alone." Green grabbed Blue's arm and started to drag her off.

"Wait, Green! No! They're so close! Let me gooo!" Blue wailed as she was finally dragged out of the picture.

Rosa sat on the sofa once again, watching the television. Hugh sat down next to her, taking over her espeon's spot. Siria flicked her tail and walked off, not happy with the bluenette stealing her spot.

"Hugh?" Rosa asked, looking at her childhood friend questionably. Hugh looked at Rosa.

"What?" He asked.

"Why were you so angry yesterday?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Hugh's face fell.

'She's an idiot!' He thought to himself in pure shock. He looked at Rosa, who was obviously bothered by all of this.

"You…You kissed Curtis." Hugh explained looking away. Rosa's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?! What are you talking about?!" She asked, placing a hand on Hugh's head.

"Were you feeling okay yesterday? Are you feeling okay now?" Rosa asked. Hugh' face turned red and pushed the hand away.

"I saw you two on the Ferris Wheel yesterday. The cart rocked and then you two…" Hugh trailed off, looking around the room. The place was silent, minus the sound from the television.

"…" Rosa started to giggle. Hugh looked over at the brunette.

"Rosa?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Rosa's giggles turned into fits of laughter.

"Hahaha, Hugh! You're so funny!" Rosa managed to say through her fits of laughter, she laughed louder and fell off of the sofa.

"That's not how it happened at all! Hahaha!" Rosa tried to stop laughing and looked at Hugh whose face was white from shock.

"Then what did happen then?" He asked. Rosa smiled.

"I'll tell you."

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"What is it? You can tell me." She said. The greenish-blonde looked up and got up._

_"You see, there's something I…" Curtis cut-off his sentence. Instead he crouched in front of Rosa and looked into her eyes._

_"Ummm…Curtis?" Rosa asked, not liking the boy's closeness._

_"R-Rosa…I…" Curtis started. "…Never mind…" He said and leaned forward, shortening the space between the two teenager's faces. Rosa closed her eyes as the greenish-blonde moved closer. Rosa turned her head to the side._

_"Curtis, did you hear that?" Rosa asked, looking out the window. Curtis looked to the side._

_"Ahaha, unfortunately I didn't. Sorry Rosa. What did it sound like?" He apologised. Rosa smiled._

_"Nah, it's okay. It just sounded like someone was outside and-"_

_CRASH!_

_The cart started to rock to the left and then to the right._

_"Whoa!" Curtis yelled as he fell, his head hitting the glass next to Rosa's head._

_"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Rosa asked, turning her head to face the greenish-blonde boy. Curtis sighed._

_"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It could've been worse; I could've fallen onto you." He said, not moving. Rosa laughed._

_"Yeah! Like in those manga I was reading where they fall and kiss! I'm glad that didn't happen!" She exclaimed, still laughing. Curtis chuckled._

_"W-Wait a minute!" Curtis pulled back from the young teenager._

_"A-Are you o-okay?" He asked, placing his hands on Rosa's shoulders. The brunette nodded._

_"I'm…fine." She said, turning her head away from Curtis. The greenish-blonde smiled sweetly._

_"That's good. I-I'm sorry." He apologised, looking down. Rosa smiled._

_"Nah, it's okay. It was just an accident." She said, her eyes brimming with the same happy gleam._

_'Right…an accident.' Curtis thought to himself sadly. He let go of the brunette's shoulders and sat on the seat opposite of her._

_"Well…looks like the ride is ending…"_

_END OF FLASHBACK.  
_

* * *

Hugh looked down.

"Oh."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Nimbasa City Pokemon Centre, 10:56 am.**_

Hugh looked down.

"Oh." Was all he said as Rosa started her fits of giggling again.

'How could I have been so stupid?!' Hugh thought to himself as he watched his childhood friend roll on the floor once more.

'But it was close…too close.' Rosa sat up and wiped a stray tear from her face, smiling like an idiot. Hugh cracked a small smile as the girl tried to calm her laughter down.

"Hehehe! You're so funny, Hugh!" Rosa exclaimed as she finally ceased her never-ending laughing. Hugh raised an eyebrow at her; his face tinted a light pink.

"And what, you're not?" He butted in, making Rosa smile wider. The brunette tackled Hugh to the ground in a tight embrace. Hugh's face flushed a bright red as Rosa buried her head in his chest and giggled silently.

"You didn't let me finish." She stated, trying to shut the boy up. Hugh smiled brightly; something he hasn't been able to do in a while. Rosa took the silence as a sign to continue.

"You're really funny, Hugh. You can be such a dummy sometimes though." She explained, not loosening her embrace. Hugh grunted in annoyance at the brunette's sentence.

"But to me, that's a good thing; it's one of the many reasons why I love you!" Rosa exclaimed, now resting her head on her friend's chest. If Hugh wasn't embarrassed already, he was now. The bluenette's face turned into an even brighter shade of red.

"Rosa?" Hugh asked, trying to pry the girl off of him as he sat up. Rosa pulled away from her friend and looked at his face, hers almost immediately turning the same colour as she realised what she had said.

"Oh, ummm…what I m-meant w-was…" The female trainer stuttered as she fiddled with her thumbs, trying to think of what to say.

"I m-mean, y-you're nice a-and everything, H-Hugh, b-but…what I m-mean is…" Rosa laughed nervously as her face turned a brighter shade of red, twirling a finger in the air.

"W-What I meant w-was I love you…" She said, looking down. Hugh's eyes widened at the girl who had almost given him a heart attack. Rosa looked at Hugh with the 'I-Know-What-You-Are-Going-To-Say-But-Let-Me-Finish' expression.

"…In a friendly way." She finished, the expression that was on her face mere seconds ago vanishing. Hugh's face fell as his face returned to its normal colour.

"Is…is that it?" He asked Rosa, looking at the ground. The brunette's eyes gleamed happily as she nodded. Hugh sighed heavily.

"What's wrong? You sound disappointed." Rosa asked, placing a hand on the bluenette's shoulder. Hugh looked in the opposite direction of Rosa.

"It's nothing." He stated, trying to smile. Rosa laughed silently.

"You didn't actually think I was going to say that whole cheesy lovey-dovey thing, were you?" She asked, trying to get her friend to look at her again. The bluenette turned around and looked at Rosa.

"You know when we ran into those two people in Nimbasa the other day, they mentioned something about a festival in Himalu City, right?" Hugh asked, a smirk coming over his face. Rosa's eyes lit up again as she nodded.

"Yeah! They did!" Rosa exclaimed.

* * *

_FLASHBACK:_

_"It looks weird!" She replied. "You can't make me wear it!" Rosa looked at the pair who were arguing like an old married couple._

_"Ummm what's going on? Who are you two?" She asked in a confused voice. The pair ceased their arguing and looked at the brunette._

_"Sorry. I'm Ruby and this is-" "I'm Sapphire." The girl butted in._

_"Okay! I'm Rosa and this is Hugh!" Rosa chirped. "But really, what's wrong?" Ruby sighed._

_"I tried making Sapph wear a dress but she, being the stubborn person she is, ran off." He explained._

_"Excuse me?!" Sapphire yelled. "That is not how it happened!" Rosa sweat-dropped._

_"Did so." Ruby said._

_"Did not. You were forcing me to wear it!" Sapphire retorted._

_"I did not. Anyway, you two look like a cute couple, are you going to the festival in Himalu City next week?" Ruby asked, looking at Rosa and Hugh._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Ruby and Sapphire…I'm pretty sure that was their names!" Rosa said happily as she recalled the memory. Hugh's smirk turned into a smile.

"That's right." He said, staring into Rosa's eyes. Rosa tilted her head to the side.

"Eh? What are you trying to say?" She asked, her face expressing just how lost she was. Hugh sighed inwardly.

'If I know anything about Rosa; she's rather slow but I have faith her so hopefully she'll understand…' Hugh thought to himself.

"What I'm trying to say is…maybe you would like to go with me?" He asked, a wave of hope taking over his face. Rosa smiled at her childhood friend.

"Go with you?" Rosa repeated. Hugh nodded slowly.

"Sure, I'd love to go with you. But…where? I mean it's still light out so sure." The brunette exclaimed cheerfully. Hugh's face fell in disbelief.

'Dammit, the one time I had faith in her…' Hugh thought to himself. Rosa laughed quickly as she waved her hands in Hugh's face.

"Oh, you meant the festival…Hahaha, sorry." The brunette apologised, bowing her head. Hugh smiled at the female trainer and stood up, holding his hand out to her.

"So, do you want to go with me?" He asked, helping his childhood friend up. Rosa smiled widely.

"Sure! I'll see you then!" She chirped, pushing Hugh towards the door. The boy stopped himself.

"Wait, Rosa." He started looking back at the brunette. Rosa looked at the bluenette quizzically.

"I kind of forgot to rent out a room and all, so I was wondering…Could I maybe stay here for the night?" He asked, a light pink colour tinting his cheeks. Rosa smiled.

"Sure! But on one condition…" She started, thinking of what to say next.

"You have to come shopping with me tomorrow, okay?" She asked, holding her hand out. Hugh chuckled and shook the girl's hand, not minding the condition. Rosa smiled.

"Oh, I forgot, one more thing." She said, not taking her hand away.

"What is it?" Hugh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're sleeping on the couch." She said. Hugh smirked, coming up with his own plan.

"Challenge accepted."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Nimbasa City Pokemon Centre, 5:43pm. (Same day as Chapter 8)_**

Rosa smiled to herself happily as she poured the hot water into two mugs and placed a small teabag in each one, watching as the clear water turned a dark brown colour. Apart from the events from this morning, today was an uneventful day for both the brunette and Hugh; who was now staying with Rosa for the night.

"Hey, Rosa, are you okay in there? It's kind of quiet." Hugh called out from the sofa, turning his head to face the door of the kitchen. Yes, the kitchen was a small room separate from the rest of the apartment, minus the bedroom. Rosa snapped out of her daydream, a light pink blush taking over her face. The brunette finished preparing the two cups of tea and walked out of the small room.

"I was daydreaming and you ruined it, you meanie!" Rosa complained, handing Hugh the plain green mug. The bluenette raised an eyebrow at the brunette in a questioning manner.

"A good daydream?" He asked, raising the mug to his mouth and drinking the tea. Rosa sat down on the sofa next to Hugh and nodded, the barely visible blush taking over her face once more.

"Yep~" She replied, looking up at the ceiling with a somewhat dreamy expression. Hugh laughed quietly at Rosa and waved his free hand in the brunette's face.

"What's with that expression? Are you tired or something?" He asked, finally dragging Rosa back down to Earth. The brunette frowned and swatted her childhood friend's hand away.

"No, no. That's not it at all, Hugh! …Well maybe I am a bit tired but still…" Rosa mumbled, swinging her legs over the arm of the sofa and lying down so her head rested on Hugh's lap. The bluenette blushed heavily as Rosa sighed and closed her eyes, placing her mug down onto the floor in front of the sofa.

"I was just thinking of when we first met, however long ago that was; we've been friends for so long that I've forgotten what it was like to be alone so I don't really remember how long it's been." She explained, still keeping her eyes closed. Hugh smiled and leaned back against the sofa.

"Yeah, we've been friends for seven years now." He said, recalling that very day where the two of them had crossed paths. Rosa opened one eye and looked at Hugh.

"Wow, I knew that we've been friends since forever but I didn't think it was for that long!" She exclaimed, trying to move a piece of her brown hair out of her face. Hugh chuckled and tucked the piece of hair behind his friend's ear.

"Say, Hugh, do you remember that day; the one where we first met?" Rosa asked, both of her eyes open and now staring at her childhood friend's face. Hugh nodded slowly and stared at Rosa.

"Yeah, why?" The bluenette replied, raising an eyebrow. Rosa's eyes lit up as she grasped Hugh's right hand tightly between her two hands.

"You seem to remember things better than I do and you're a good story teller so…I want you to tell me that very day; I'm all ears, Hugh, I swear!" The brunette demanded, now giving her friend her undivided attention. Hugh sighed.

"Fine but you have to listen."

* * *

_FLASHBACK!_

_Hugh: 10_

_Rosa: 8_

_Aspertia City Pokemon Centre,_

_"Rosa, sweetheart, go sit over in those chairs over there while I go do my job, okay?" Rosa's mother asked, guiding a small brunette over to a row of five blue, plastic chairs. Rosa looked up to her mother's face and smiled widely._

_"Okay!" She cheered, sitting down on the last chair to the right and placing her small Cinccino plush on the seat next to her._

_"Oh, Ma!" Rosa called out, turning her head towards the counter of the pokemon centre. Rosa's mother looked over at her daughter and smiled half-heartedly._

_"When will we see daddy again?" The young girl asked, holding the pokemon doll closer to her. The older woman smiled sadly and sighed heavily._

_"We won't be seeing him for a while, honey." She said, giving the Audino next to her a glance. The pink pokemon nodded and ran over to Rosa, pointing at various things outside of the window. Suddenly, the glass doors of the pokemon centre slid open and two people walked in; one was a woman around the age of Rosa's mother and had redish-purple hair. The other was a boy with dark blue hair who was a year older than Rosa and holding a pale yellow egg close to his chest._

_"But what about Hana? She's not fine by herself!" The boy exclaimed, glaring at the older woman who stood next to him._

_"Now, now! Hana will be fine; daddy's taking good care of her! We came here to help this egg and who better to get advice from than a pokemon nurse?" Serina, Hugh's mother, explained as she grabbed her son's hand and walked him over to the front desk. From the corner of the room Rosa eyed the young boy, or the egg he was holding to be precise. _

_"Hello, welcome to the Pokemon Centre! Do you want- Serina?!" Rosa's mother asked, her eyes wide with shock. Serina's mouth dropped._

_"Caroyln?! Is…Is that you? I thought you weren't coming for a few more weeks!" The purple-haired woman exclaimed, her eyes filling with excitement. Carolyn, Rosa's mother, smiled widely and threw her arms up in the air._

_"Surprise! Rosa and I thought that we would arrive early in time for the New Year!" She explained, looking down next to her old friend. _

_"Is that Hugh?" Carolyn asked, causing the bluenette to look up at the much older woman with an annoyed look. Serina beamed at her old friend._

_"Yes this is my son, Hugh. Darling, why don't you say hello?" The purple-haired lady asked, looking down at the bluenette. Hugh groaned in frustration._

_"Hi." He said plainly, looking away from the two grown women. Carolyn laughed lightly._

_"Aww, isn't he sweet? Anyway, what brings you here?" The brunette mother asked. Serina laughed._

_"Well, Hugh here wanted to know if you could help him take care of this pokemon egg; he's says he can't wait any longer for it to hatch!" Serina explained, gesturing to the pale-yellow egg Hugh held in his arms. The bluenette looked over to the corner of the room to the left of the door where he saw another person; a girl around his age._

_"Hugh? Give Carolyn the egg and she'll see what she can do to help it." Serina said, shaking the boy's shoulder slightly. Hugh shook his head and turned back to the two older people._

_"Right." The bluenette said, handing the egg over to Carolyn. The brunette mother smiled at the boy as she held the egg close to her._

_"Just leave it to me…" She trailed, following the bluenette's line of sight. Serina, too, looked over to the corner and smiled._

_"I see he found Rosa." Carolyn said, gesturing over to the young girl. Serina's mouth dropped._

_"That's the Rosa you've been telling me about? She looks just like a little doll!" She exclaimed, slightly pushing Hugh towards the blue seats._

_"Hugh, why don't you go sit over there while me and Carolyn talk?" Serina asked. Hugh nodded and walked over to the blue seats and sat on the opposite end on the row from Rosa who was now laughing with the Audino who was moving the Cinccino plush and making sounds, pretending the doll was walking and talking. Hugh sighed heavily and looked down at the ground. It had been a few months since Team Plasma had stolen his sister's Purrloin and the young boy still blamed himself for everything that happened that day. Knowing how upset Hugh was over the incident, Serina had given him a pokemon egg that was 'going to hatch soon'. _

_"Hehehe~ You're so funny, Audino!" Rosa chirped, hugging the pink pokemon that was just taller than herself. The Audino patted the girl's back and set the pokemon plush back down on the chair. Giving the young girl one last look, the Audino walked back to the counter where the two mothers were chatting away about something. Rosa sighed tiredly and sat back down, swinging her legs back and forth in hope of finding a way to entertain herself. Hugh looked at the brunette from the side, not really in a mood to talk to anyone._

_"Are you okay?" Rosa finally asked, turning her head to face the bluenette. The little boy frowned and looked at the younger girl._

_"Why are you alone?" Hugh asked, ignoring the brunette's question. Rosa giggled and looked down at the ground._

_"I'm not alone, silly. Mummy's working." She explained, pointing to the counter. Hugh raised an eyebrow._

_"She's a pokemon nurse?" He asked, staring at the girl questionably. Rosa smiled widely and nodded._

_"That's still no excuse, she shouldn't leave you alone; you might get hurt." Hugh stated, making Rosa's face fall._

_"No, no; it's not like that! Normally mummy would let Audino look after me at home but she needed help today!" She exclaimed, holding her hands out like she was stopping traffic. _

_"You stupid! You're meant to look after Audino, not have it look after you; it could get hurt or stolen!" Hugh shouted, standing up quickly and glaring at the girl. Rosa flinched and her eyes started to water._

_"A-Audi! Audino!" The hearing pokemon exclaimed, running over to Rosa's side and looking at her with a worried expression. Rosa smiled softly and held back the tears._

_"I'm fine, Audino." She said, a few stray tears falling down her face. The Audino shook its head quickly in protest and watched the young girl as she looked back down at the ground._

_"You can go back and help mummy, Audino." Rosa said, swinging her legs back and forth once again. The hearing pokemon nodded hesitantly, shooting Hugh a menacing glare before walking back to the counter. Hugh flinched at the glare from the pokemon and looked back at the young girl._

_"I don't understand. Why are you here and not your brothers or sisters?" He asked. Rosa sighed sadly._

_"Well…I…I don't have any." She explained, a few more tears falling hitting the ground._

_"It's just me, mum and Audino." Hugh's face fell into disbelief at the girl's statement._

_"You're kidding me, right?! So you have no one that can help you and you can't help anyone?!" He asked, his eyes wide with shock. Rosa nodded._

_"If I didn't have my mum then I would have no one." She said. Hugh walked in front of the girl and placed his hands on Rosa's shoulders, giving the younger girl a determined look._

_"In that case, let me be there for you! I want to be your friend!" The bluenette offered, still staring at the girl. Rosa mulled over the proposition, not really knowing what to do._

_"Well, I've never really had a friend since Mummy and I are always moving…" She mumbled, her hair covering her face as she continued to think aloud. Hugh's look softened and he let go of her shoulders._

_"I promise both me and my little sister will stay with you no matter what!" He promised, watching the younger person closely as she made her final decision. Rosa looked back up and smiled widely, holding her pinkie finger out._

_"Pinkie promise?" She asked, her eyes filling with hope. Hugh mimicked Rosa's smile and hooked his pinkie finger with the brunette's._

_"I promise. I'll be the bestest friend you've ever had!" He exclaimed, sitting down next to Rosa._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

* * *

"Tell me, Hugh, do you think we kept that promise?" Rosa asked, her head still resting on her childhood friend's lap. Hugh smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I think we have." He replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Even if I did use you to get Purrloin back…"He mumbled, hoping that Rosa didn't hear. Much to the bluenette's wishes, Rosa shot up and glared at him.

"You…You used me?" She asked, her face filling with hurt.

"B-But…why? I thought…I thought we were friends?!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Nimbasa City Pokemon Centre, 6:13pm (Still the same day.)_**

"You…You used me?" She asked, her face filling with hurt.

"B-But…why? I thought…I thought we were friends?!" Hugh flinched at Rosa's last statement, not expecting the brunette to react in such a manner.

"W-W are, Rosa! I swe-"

"Then tell me why." Rosa interrupted the bluenette, her hands clenching into fits as tears began well up in her eyes.

"Tell me why…why you used me." She demanded, glaring at Hugh with all of her might, what was left of it anyway. The bluenette sighed heavily and looked down as he tried to search for a way to explain this to Rosa and not make her even more upset than she was already, which is easier said than done as the brunette was extremely sensitive.

"You can't even tell me, can you? Seriously, Hugh, you were exactly like this before we started our journey! It was only when I told you about Bianca that you actually started to talk to me like a normal person!" She stated, her voice getting louder as she continued to talk.

"…" Hugh remained silent, his eye narrowing at the ground as he continued to think. By now, all of the brunette's pokemon were looking at him with menacing glares; much like the one that the Audino gave him many years ago. Rosa groaned in frustration and stood up, now looking down at her friend.

"I didn't mean it like that! …Well maybe at the start but…" Hugh trailed off looking up at Rosa who was still glaring at him along with her team.

"Asshole…" She muttered to herself, folding her arms on her chest.

"What?!" He growled, standing up and glaring at Rosa. The brunette smirked and held her arm out, stopping Anubis, her Lucario, from lunging at the bluenette.

"I said you're an asshole! You're just as bad—no, you're even worse than those stupid, idiotic, naïve plasma g-" The brunette was cut-off by a very peeved Hugh, who had pushed her up against the wall, his eyes throwing daggers at her.

"Never compare me to those vermin, ever." He hissed coldly, his right arm pressed against her neck roughly. Rosa squirmed slightly but still continued to stare at the enraged bluenette. The brunette's pokemon were now stalking over to the boy who harmed their trainer, their posture clearly showing that if he hurt her anymore they wouldn't show him any mercy.

"I can…and I…will." Rosa managed to say, her face slowly going a deep red from the lack of air and rather not from the boy in front of her.

"You listen to me and you listen good." Hugh started, keeping his arm still firmly placed against her throat.

"If all I did was use you then I would have left you after Team Plasma was brought down-"

"No thanks…to…me." Rosa added, her face going slightly darker. Hugh pushed his arm so that the girl couldn't speak until he was done.

"Why don't you just shut the hell up and wait until I'm done?!" He growled, his glare getting more intense.

"As I was saying; I would have left you by yourself and acted as if you weren't there, like you had never existed. But I didn't do that." Hugh growled, not noticing Rosa's eyes drooping or the colour of her face which was now turning purple.

"Yes, I did use you at the start but when I noticed how independent you were becoming, I couldn't do it anymore. You don't even realise that without me you would be worse off!" He continued to shout, even as Rosa's arms fell and hung limply by her sides.

"Dammit Rosa!" Hugh shouted, his glare intensifying.

"This isn't a damn game! Pretending to be asleep is NOT going to work this time!" He hissed coldly, shaking her left shoulder with his free hand.

"Rosa!" Hugh growled, shaking the brunette once again and still earning no response. Hugh groaned in frustration.

"Rosa! Stop playing around and wake the hell up!" He demanded, shaking the girl violently. The bluenette's face faltered slightly as his friend still did not respond.

"Rosa!" Hugh called out; a more worried expression taking over his face as his arm that was held against Rosa's neck was pulled away, leaving a bright red mark from where it had been.

"Speak to me! Rosa! Rosa?!" He yelled, shaking the girl in desperation to get a response. The brunette's head hung, facing the ground, and her face was a shade of dark purple. Hugh's eyes widened.

"Rosa…" He started, letting the girl's unconscious body fall onto him.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, hugging her close to him and letting her head rest on his shoulder. She was still alive, he could feel it, but that didn't stop the bluenette from feeling like he had killed her. Anubis, Wildfire and Jade were the first to approach the bluenette, watching as their trainer still didn't move. Suddenly, the sound of Rosa's Xtransceiver rang through the room. Laying her down on the ground gently, Hugh ran over to the device and answered it.

"Hello?" He asked, trying to put on a normal voice.

'Oh! Hello Hugh! Why do you have Rosa's Xtransceiver?' An all too familiar voice asked. Fumbling over his words Hugh looked over at Rosa to see her team trying to haul her onto Wildifire's back.

"Oh, it's you Ms. Pier…Rosa can't get to the phone right now so I answered it for her." He lied, although part of it was true.

'Is she alright? What's happened, Hugh?' Carolyn, Rosa's mother asked, her face full of worry. Hugh sighed heavily and looked to the side.

"She…passed out." He explained, looking down. A loud gasp was heard from the mother.

'Take her to a hospital, now! I'll be there soon! Wait, you're still in Nimbasa, right?!" She asked worriedly, running around obviously looking for something. Hugh nodded and hung up. Walking over to Rosa and her pokemon, he sighed. This was his entire fault and the boy knew it.

"Let's go." He stated plainly, picking up Rosa and carrying her to the entrance to the pokemon centre.

* * *

_**Nimbasa City, Human Hospital, 9:00pm.**_

A nurse walked into the waiting area, a clip-board held close to her. She walked over to Hugh and smiled down at him.

"Your friend will be okay, she's lucky nothing in her neck broke ." The bespectacled nurse explained, a sharp pang of guilt hitting Hugh in the stomach.

"However her lungs are internally damaged due the lack of air and such, would you like to explain further?" She asked, flicking through the large amount of paper on the board. Hugh shook his head and sighed.

"No." He muttered, still staring at the ground. The nurse adjusted her glasses and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry, sir, you did the right thing by bringing her here. A victim of such a violent attack…You must have been very brave to get her out of that situation." She said, staring at the boy. Hugh frowned as another pang of guilt hit him.

"Yeah…" He lied, sighing heavily. Suddenly, the doors of the hospital were flung open and Carolyn ran in; running up to the receptionist.

"I'm here to see my daughter!" She demanded, slamming her fist down onto the counter. The black-haired man flinched slightly at the woman's demanding behaviour.

"W-what's her name?" The man asked slowly, feeling intimidated by the brunette woman.

"Her name is-"

"Carolyn! Slow down!" Another woman called out, running into the hospital with a small girl holding onto her hand and a tall man following in behind her. Hugh lifted his head to see his mother, his little sister and his father running in.

'Could this get any worse?!' Hugh asked himself. Carolyn turned around and frowned at Serina.

"Not until I can see her!" She yelled, turning back to the receptionist who was almost hiding behind the counter.

"Her name is Rosalia Marie Pier." Carolyn stated, looking at the computer intently. Hana detached herself from her mother and ran over to the bluenette.

"Big brother, big brother!" She yelled, clinging onto his arm and looking up at him.

"Is Rosa alright? Why do you look so guilty?" She asked, her face filling with worry. Hugh looked at the younger girl and smiled sadly.

"I…I don't really know, Hana." He replied, trying to stay on the seat in which Hana was trying to pull him off of.

"It's okay! She'll be fine; she always is, big brother!" Hana chirped, trying to pull her older brother off of the chair.

"Look what I got her, big brother! Aren't they pretty?" She asked, holding out a mixed bouquet of yellow lilies, pink carnations and purple freesias. Smiling widely, the young girl handed Hugh a couple of flowers.

"Mum said that this one is called a 'Primrose' and this one is called a 'Red Chrys…Chrysanthemum'! She said you give these two flowers to someone special so I thought you could give these to Rosa!" Hana explained, making Hugh blush lightly as he took the flowers.

"Thanks but I don't think she meant it in the way you're thinking, Hana." Hugh mumbled, examining the flowers. The three adults came over to Hugh and Hana, their faces filled with worry.

"Come on, let's go see her." Carolyn said, leading the group down hallways and up flights of stairs until they stopped outside of a room on the tenth floor.

"I'll be one second." Carolyn said, walking into the white room and shutting the doors behind her. Hugh listened as Rosa's broken and quiet voice was talking and then her mother talking back. This lasted for a few minutes until Carolyn came out of the room, staring at Hugh.

"You guys can go in." She said, letting everyone in. Before Hugh could enter the room, however, Carolyn grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"Not you, she doesn't want to see you." She stated in a monotonous voice. Hugh looked down and nodded.

"I guess I'll wait outside of the hospital then." Hugh said, turning around to walk off only to be stopped again by Rosa's mother.

"Not so fast, you have some explaining to do."

* * *

**If you know what a Primrose and/or a Red Chrysanthemum represents, you will understand that scene WAY more X3**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's here! :D**

**I'm sorry for such the longer-than-normal wait for this update (and I seriously didn't mean for that to rhyme XD)**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of the Guest reviewers!**

**It's really disappointing that we can't reply to guest reviews! T_T**

**I want you guests to remember that even though I might not be able to reply to your review(s), I still read and appreciate every single one I get! :D**

**So from now on, I will answer ****two**** guest reviewers' questions at the start of each chapter!**

* * *

***Warning: Mild inappropriate language at the start***

**_Nimbasa City, Human Hospital, 9:10pm. (STILL THE SAME DAY)_**

Hugh swallowed the lump in his throat and avoided eye-contact with the older woman.

"W-What do you me-"  
"Don't play innocent with me you cold-hearted sadist!" Carolyn interrupted, letting go of the boy's jacket. Hugh looked around, breaking into a nervous sweat as the woman remained silent. To put it bluntly, the bluenette had always been afraid of Rosa's mum even as a small child.

"Why the hell made you think it's okay to almost kill my daughter, you basta-"  
"I-I didn't me-mean to!" Hugh said quickly, turning around to face his friend's mother. Carolyn glared daggers at the bluenette before raising her hand.

"Don't talk that damn shit with me you asshole!" She growled, letting her hand fall back to her side and intensifying her glare to the point where it could kill.

"You're lucky the law prevents me from hurting pathetic little idiots like yourself! Never come near me or my daughter ever again!" Rosa's mother yelled, stalking over to the door leading to the room Rosa was in. Hugh snapped.

"Well at least she's alive! You're lucky I didn't kill her you old hag!" The bluenette yelled, glaring at the older woman. Carolyn turned to face Hugh, a dark aura surrounding her.

"AND JUST WHAT'S THAT MEANT TO MEAN?! ARE YOU SAYING YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER?!" She yelled, the level of her voice skyrocketing to the roof. Hugh stood his ground and continued to glare at the woman, not caring about the looks that he was given from other people walking by.

"AND JUST WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT?!" He yelled, the two flowers in his hand dropping to the ground as the bluenette let go of them. Carolyn placed her hand on the knob of the door and scoffed.

"A bastard like you isn't worth my time." She hissed before entering the room and slamming the door shut. Hugh looked down at the ground, his eyes landing on the two flowers that he had dropped. Chuckling to himself, he picked up the two delicate flowers and examined them.

"A two flowers that together mean 'I love you and I cannot live without you'…If I was to give these to Rosa, her mother would kill- No, she'd kill me, burn my remains and feed them to a group of hungry Mightyena. I don't think I want that so I guess she won't be getting anything from me…" Hugh said to himself, placing the flowers on the ground and turning his back to them.

-

**_Sometime Later…  
Nimbasa City Human Hospital, 9:58pm._**

"I'm really sorry but you four will have to leave now…" A yellow-haired nurse explained, opening the door for the group. Nodding slowly, Carolyn hugged her daughter and walked out of the room; followed by Hana, Serina and her husband. The blonde nurse walked over to the side of the brunette's bed and handed her a small, white remote.

"Just press the red button if you need us for anything." She explained, smiling sweetly before turning off the light and walking out of the room as well. Sighing heavily, Rosa watched the tall machines next to her; entranced by the coloured line that represented her heart rate. The room was extremely dark without the lights on and the girl couldn't help but feel lonely from the lack of other people in the room. Yes, her bag was there along with her pokeballs but it was completely out of her reach.

"Maybe I should've asked him to stay here." Rosa said to herself quietly, turning her head to look at the night sky which was lit by small stars.

"He's always been there for me…"

-

_FLASHBACK  
Rosa: 9  
Hugh: 11  
Hana: 4_

The three children smiled widely as they watched the snow fall onto and around them, encasing the entire city in a white blanket.

"It's so pretty!" Rosa chirped, holding a gloved hand out in an attempt to catch the tiny flakes of snow. Hana laughed and fell backwards, smiling even wider as the snow hit her face. Rosa giggled and followed the younger girl's actions, falling on her back as well.

"Hey, Hugh!" Rosa called out, spreading her arms out wide on the ground. The bluenette looked over at the two girl's that were younger than him with a questioning expression.

"What?" He asked, watching as the two girls started to make snow angels in the thick snow. Rosa casted her eyes over to her left; where Hugh was standing.

"It's my birthday today!" She cheered, standing up and looking at the snow angel she had made. The young bluenette's face fell.

"Really?" Hana asked, her eyes lighting up at the older girl's words. Rosa nodded happily, answering the younger girl's question.

"What'd you get? Tell me, tell me!" Hana demanded, a determined look taking over her face. Rosa fiddled with her fingers before looking up and smiling.

"Well…we spent all of our money to come here and she's trying to save up more money so…I didn't get anything." She explained, her face falling as she continued to speak. Hugh looked at the brunette girl with wide eyes.

"B-But, I-I mean, I'm fine with that!" She quickly covered up, turning away from her friend and his sister. Hugh looked around worriedly before running off.

"I'll be right back!" He shouted, not caring if the two younger girls tried to stop him. Hana and Rosa looked at each other.

"Big brother is funny sometimes." Hana said, looking around at the snow. Rosa nodded before spotting Hugh running back towards the pair.

"Well that was quick!" Rosa exclaimed as Hugh stopped in front of the two, holding out a small Eevee plush.

"Mum…had it…in the…present…box…" The bluenette huffed, trying to regain his breath. Rosa giggled before walking towards Hugh.

"You silly, I don't need a present!" She exclaimed, causing Hugh to look up at her. The bluenette shook his head.

"Take it." He said, giving the smaller girl the doll.

END OF FLASHBACK

-

Rosa smiled as she looked away from the window and to the top-left corner of the room, her eyes landing on a small object.

"And to think I still have that doll all these years later…" She thought to herself, smiling tiredly at the old Eevee plush before picking up the small remote and pressing the red button. After a minute of waiting, a nurse and an Audino walked into the room, making Rosa shield her eyes from the brightness of the light infiltrating the room.

"What do you need?" The lady asked, looking at the girl quizzically. Rosa smiled and looked down at the hearing pokemon.

"I was just wondering if I was allowed to go for a walk?" She asked, her eye filling with hope. The nurse nodded and gestured to the Audino.

"Audino here will take you but don't run around, don't be too loud either and listen to her." The lady explained before walking off down the hallway. The pink pokemon walked around to the right-side of the bed and grabbed onto the IV machine. Rosa slowly sat up and got out of the white bed. The hearing pokemon waited for the girl to move before following her with the machine. Rosa grumbled to herself as the thin hospital clothing failed to keep her warm. The brunette walked through the open door and squinted.

"Bleh, it's too bright…" She complained, making the Audino laugh lightly. Rosa looked around the maze of a hallway, her eyes landing on a few objects on the ground near her door. Curious, the brunette walked over to the pile to see an Xtransceiver and two flowers. Picking up the blue device, Rosa pressed a green button on the screen and a voice recording started to play.

_"If you're reading this then at least you're not blind…okay bad joke, I know you're glaring at the screen now. I know that if I visited you then your mother would flip and you'd probably try to kill me yourself—bad joke, again.  
Anyway, I wanted to give you these but you know how much of a coward I am when it comes to…never mind.  
I'll just get to the point now, eh?  
Rosa, I lo-"_

The girl's face fell as the screen turned black and a small picture of a white battery flashed, signalling that the small device needed to be recharged. The Audino walked over to the flowers and picked them up, tucking them behind the brunette's ear and smiling.

"Audi!" It cried out, pointing down the hall. Rosa followed the pokemon's direction to see someone turning the corner.

"H-Hugh! Wait!" Rosa yelled, running down the hallway with the Audino following behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hiya!_**

**_Sorry for the long wait for this chpater, I got caught up with some school work... ^^;_**

**_Anyway, time to answer two reviews first!_**

_"I was right about the meaning of the flowers!Rosa's mom kinda over did it?Instead of trying to kill the poor boy she should find out why he did?OOH the irony!Rosa not wanting hugh by her side and in the end she misses him and wants her by her side!I really like the flashback:) hugh just say "I love you" please update soon :p"_

_-Dark Angel_

**_A: Yeah, you were! Pshhh, Rosa's mum might have but she was just being a mother. YES IRONY. Thank you~ And don't worry, he will evnetually say it~_**

_"Yeah! I was right on the meaning of the flowers!Oh the irony Rosa didn't want to see hugh but when she started to feel lonely she wanted him by his side!When will hugh finally say " I love you " but with no words missing!Yes Rosa run to him and tell him you miss him being by your side!"_

_-Guest_

**_A: Yep~ Well, they have been together for a majority of their lives (no, not in that way as in like friends XD) He will say it soon, I promise!_**

* * *

**_Nimbasa City Human Hospital, 10:10pm_**

"H-Hugh! Wait!" Rosa yelled, running down the hallway with the Audino following behind her. The hearing pokemon managed to run alongside the brunette as she turned a sharp corner and saw the bluenette running down the next hallway. Almost tripping over her feet, Rosa tried to run faster; her sides hurting from the lack of air.

"Wait! I-I…I need to t-tell you somet-thing!" She stuttered, her hopes dimming as her best friend continued to run away from her. The Audino beside Rosa looked around worriedly, knowing what was going to happen next. The bluenette chucked Rosa a glance that looked more like a glare.

"Liar." He hissed before turning yet another corner, disappearing. Rosa's eyes started to water as she continued to run towards the corner, not wanting to give in so easily.

"I…I think I understand now, Hugh! S-So if you could m-maybe just-" The brunette's eyes widened as she tripped on the first on the flight of stairs that lurked around the corner she just turned.

"Ahhh!" She screamed as she tumbled down the stairs, the cords connected from her arm to the machine yanked out of her arm. The hearing pokemon could only watch as she continued to half-fall and half-trip down the stairway. Much to Hugh's dismay Rosa easily caught up to him, crashing into his back at the bottom of the stairway. The brunette lied there for a moment, happy to see that she had caught the person she wanted, even if falling onto him wasn't the way she had planned, but slightly worried since she knew what was coming next.

"Hey, look! For once I caught you, huh?" She said, placing a fake-happy tone onto her voice. Hugh blushed heavily and tried to move the girl off of his back.

"Get off me." He growled, his blush getting more intense as the girl sat down, using him as a seat.

"If I do that then you'll just run off." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. Hugh grumbled and sighed heavily, knowing that the stubborn girl wouldn't budge until she wanted to.

"Why do I get the feeling-"  
"That I know you all too well? Something along the lines of that?" Rosa finished, smiling to herself. Hugh smiled slightly, despite the anger that he felt right at that moment. She did know him all too well, and he knew her as well as she knew him.

"I guess…" He mumbled, making the girl laugh lightly. Rosa rested her arms on her lap as a light blush took over her face.

"But maybe you wouldn't mind if I trusted you more?" She finished again, knowing exactly what her childhood friend was going to say.

"Hugh, I do trust you; I think maybe a little too much sometimes but ya know..." Rosa looked down at the back of the bluenette's head.

"I do actually wonder why I am so attached to you sometimes, Hugh-"  
"But you're too dense to actually understand it?" Hugh attempted to finish, his heart beating at an erratic pace. Rosa nodded and widened her smile.

"Yeah, I guess s- Hey! I am not dense!" She defended, glaring at the back of his head. Hugh chuckled lightly and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and Tepig is a water-type." He joked around sarcastically. "Now can you get off me?" Rosa laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, payback for getting me into this hellhole." She stated, feeling her friend laugh from underneath her.

"Yeah but I got you flowers." He stated in a matter-of-fact-tone. Rosa scoffed loudly and crossed her arms back over her chest.

"So? It would've been better to get a bouquet, you know…I-I m-mean, it's n-not like I was e-e-expecting it or a-anything!" She stuttered, a bright blush taking over her face. Hugh smiled to himself before speaking up again.

"Rosa, do you like me?~" He teased, silently hoping that she would say yes. Rosa's face turned another shade of red.

"Well, uh…um…" She stuttered, breaking into a nervous sweat and twirling her hair quickly. Hugh sighed on the inside

"I'm just joking, dumbo." He said, making the girl sigh in relief.  
"And would it kill you to get off of me? You're starting to hurt my back." Rosa stopped twirling her hair and, almost literally, jumped off of her best friend's back.

"Hehe, sorry~" She apologised, bowing slightly. Hugh sat up and looked at the brunette, smiling like an idiot.

"It's been a while since I've seen you smile like that, Qwilfish-head." Rosa explained, smiling at him. Hugh laughed and stood up.

"Yeah and it's been a while since you've called me that." He retorted, holding out a hand to help the brunette up. Rosa smiled even wider and took his hand, standing up. Rosa looked over her shoulder to see the Audino from before holding up her Xtransceiver and looking at her expectantly. Rosa shook her head and turned back to her childhood friend.

"I guess I should go back, huh?" She asked, looking down slightly. Hugh nodded quickly, watching as the girl walked up the stairs.

"Night, Hugh." Rosa called out before turning the corner with the Audino. The bluenette stared at the croner before racing up the stairs.

"W-Wait, Rosa!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist in an attempt to slow her down. The brunette looked back at the bluenette questionably.

"What is it? Are you okay?" She asked, a look of worry taking over her face. Hugh shook his head, another blush taking over his face.

"You know, the festival is in a few days…so I was wondering if," The bluenette glanced down at the Audino who was doing a little happy dance; as if it was happy that this was happening.

"You would like to go to the festival with me?" Rosa smiled sweetly and looked at Hugh before hugging him.

"I'd love to!" She squealed, blushing as the bluenette returned the hug happily and closed his eyes. The hearing pokemon in the corner cheered happily, watching the pair. The two stayed locked in the embrace for a little longer, feeling safer and warmer than they have for the past few days. Rosa sighed and rested her head on Hugh's chest.

"…But I can't go with you." She stated, making Hugh's eyes snap open in shock. He loosened his grip slightly, not believing what she had just said.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, making the brunette sigh once again.

"Because…" She started, trying to figure out what to say.

"My mother…she came and told me that…" Rosa tightened her hug.  
"You see, Hugh…I've been arranged to go to the festival…"

"To help out. So I can't go with anyone…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Here it is~**

**Thank you to one of the guest reviewers who gave me an idea for this chapter AND to another reader who has given me another idea as well! :D**

**Time to asnwer two reviews:**

_**Dark Angel:**__ "Good Chapter!OOh!Isn't love complicated!I bet Rosa didn't have this much trouble earning her gym badges and deafeating the elite 4 & finally becoming champion!Well at least she had to defeat plasma!But hopefully her mother doesn't get all crazy like she did before!Anyways to happier things!I laughed at the audino doing the happy dance :P Update real soon (Me doing the Audino happy dance)"_

**Thank you~**

**Yeah, she probably didn't (well maybe defeating Team Plasma but you know... XD)**

**Pssh, I don't think her mother knows she saved the region. X3**

**Yes, the Audino is adorable *joins in with the happy dance***

_**Guest: **__":Please update soon!  
Is Emerald going to be at the Festival with Ruby and  
Saphire? :3"_

**If you read this chapter, it should answer your question (Well sort of anyways... ^^;)**

**And yes, Emerald will definitely be in this story because he doesn't get enough love! /shot**

* * *

**_Nimbasa Human Hospital, 10:30pm._**

Hugh's face fell drastically and his blush faded away. Rosa remained silent; burying her head into the bluenette's chest further.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, her voice muffled from the material of the jacket. Hugh coughed before pulling away from the brunette girl; a small smile breaking onto his face.

"It's okay, Rosa." He explained, grasping her shoulders slightly. Rosa's looked up at the bluenette slightly, fiddling with her fingers which caused Hugh to chuckle slightly.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." He said, lifting the brunette's chin up slightly; making her blush a light pink. Rosa's eyes lit up slightly and smiled widely at her childhood friend with all of her might.

"I don't know how you do it but…You always make feel happy again…" She said in a shaky voice, holding back the urge to hug the life out of her dearest friend. Hugh's blush returned almost instantly as a million thoughts raced through his head at that very moment. Leaning in a bit closer to his friend's face Rosa stopped smiling and stared into Hugh's eyes, remembering something.

"You know, I think there was something else I wanted to tell you…" She started, not shifting her gaze. Hugh's heart started to quicken its pace; making the butterflies in his stomach race around quickly. Placing a hand on the bluenette's cheek and the other on his shoulder, standing on her tiptoes slightly, Rosa leaned in a little bit more.

"A-And what would that b-be?" He asked, stuttering over his words and blushing heavier at their closeness. Rosa's eyes softened as she moved closer so that the two friends' noses touched. A long silence filled the hallway as the two teens stood there, watching each other. Hugh's grip on the brunette's shoulders tightened by a minuscule amount as he awaited for the girl's response. Rosa's face reddened even more, mulling over her choice of words.

"H-Hugh…" She started, her eyes still focusing on his. Hugh's heart felt like it was going to fly out of his chest as his stomach did backflips.

"I-I…um..I l-lo-"  
"Oh! There you are, Miss Pier!" A pink-haired nurse called out, running towards the pair. The brunette stood back on her feet and turned around, tearing the hopes of a first kiss apart. The Audino, who had been jumping up and down at the scene between the two teens, pulled a somewhat frustrated face and walked over to Rosa and grabbed her hand.

"Audi." It stated, pulling her towards the nurse. Hugh grumbled something under his breath quickly before turning on his heel and walking off slowly.

"Stupid nurse." He stated, disappearing into the distance. Nurse Joy looked down at Rosa and smiled in apology.

"I'm sorry, was I disrupting something important?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. Rosa hesitated for a second before shaking her head quickly.

"N-No…It's o-okay." She said, watching as the nurse walked over to the fallen machine and picked it up; a confused expression taking over her face.

"How in the world did this get over here…?" She asked, looking over at the hearing pokemon who still held a grumpy expression. Rosa shrugged and sighed.

"I tripped and…um, that guy saved me…?" She lied, hoping that nurse Joy wouldn't see through the clear lie. A second passed by before the pink-haired nurse smiled widely and nodded.

"Oh, I get it; your secret is safe with me~" She mused, signalling for the two to follow her. Rosa walked behind Nurse Joy, twirling her hair as she thought back to that recent event.

"Let's get you back to your room, Miss."

* * *

_**The next day…  
Humilau City, 11:43am.**_

"Hurry up! The festival is tomorrow and we haven't even gotten the lights up!" A tall man yelled, tapping his foot impatiently as a small, blonde boy stood on a rather tall ladder. The blonde boy scowled and turned to face the middle-aged man.

"It's not easy! Give a small guy a break!" He yelled, trying to tie the lights to a wooden pole.

"Besides! What is with these lights anyways?!" The middle-aged man rolled his eyes at the boy's childish behaviour and pointed to them.

"These lights are amazing, don't you dare make fun of my beauties; you're too short to admire them." He scoffed. The small boy mimicked the older man's speech and cursed at his own shortness.

"Oh man, if I was taller than you then I swear…" He muttered, focusing back on the lights once more.

"And isn't there meant to be someone else helping?!"

* * *

**_Nimbasa City, 11:44am,_**

Hugh laid on the bed of the Pokemon Centre's bed, clutching onto the material of his jacket. The bluenette's face flushed as he recalled the events of last night. Did they really almost kiss? Hugh's heart started to race again as he thought about it.

"Does she really feel that way…?" He asked himself, rolling onto his side. The bluenette closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

_'Briiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiing!'_ The sound coming from a certain Xtransceiver jolted the boy out of his thoughts. Perplexed, the bluenette walked over to the bench and picked up the device and answered the call.

_'Rosa, I just wanted to…ask…-Wait, who are you!?'_ A man's voice demanded, his eyes narrowing. Hugh gulped nervously before opening his mouth to speak. Before another word could be heard, another caller appeared in the conversation.

_'You…'_ The voice hissed, causing the bluenette to look down at the right-hand corner. The boy's face fell quite quickly as he recognised the face.

"Hi?" Hugh said unsurely, making the woman's face to go back to a normal expression; or rather a blank one.

_'Give me to Rosa, NOW.'_ Rosa's mother demanded, her eyes narrowing at her.

_'Oh! Ms Pier! Have you seen your daughter?'_ The middle-aged man asked, a kind tone taking over it. The brunette shook her head.

_'No, not since she was in hospital. Speaking of which, Rosa should be there in the afternoon.'_ She explained, her expression softening. Hugh fake-coughed and looked at the screen again.

"Uhmm…Mar-"  
_'That's Ms Pier to you, Hugh.'_ The older woman corrected coldly. The bluenette nodded quickly and looked behind the woman to see a letter with both of the teens' names on it.

"What is that?" He finally asked, gesturing to the note. The older woman turned around worriedly before snatching the piece of paper up quickly and glaring at the blue-haired teen.

_'Nothing.'_ She hissed a little too quickly before turning off her Xtransceiver. Hugh pondered something for a moment before looking back at the man on the other side of the phone.

_'Anyway, make sure she's there.'_ The man said before, too, turning off his side. Hugh sighed and grabbed his Xtransceiver that was currently on charge and Rosa's one as well and walked out of the room quickly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again~**

**It makes me sad to say that this will be the second last chapter...Next week will be the final chapter... T_T**

**So expect a large-ass comment on how greatful I am to you guys and such/shot**

**But don't worry! When I am done with this you bet that you'll see more sequel stuff from me in the future~**

_Guest: "Stupid nurse ruined the moment! -_-"_

_Dark Angel: "Hugh was right that nurse is stupid!She interupted hugh's and rosa's moment!Man if I were audino I would of double slapped her (thumbs up).Anyways rosa's mom was being a gank,again!Can't wait till the festival!:D Update Soon!"_

**Yeah the nurse ruined the moment , I feel your pain T_T**

**Psssh, she's lucky that the Audino didn't (never underestimate fangirl/fanboy rage XD)**

**Ohohoho yes, the festival~**

**...What's a gank?/shot**

_Guest: "Love your story! when will ruby x sapphire appear again? update soon!"_

_Hughlover:"make more chapters please MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE MORE ,MORE MORE MORE THANK YOU!_

_what will happen do more please more moremoremoremoremoremoremore moremoremormeormelomormeorme ormeormeorere"_

**Thank you so much! ^U^**

**And yes, Ruby and Sapphire will appear again, in fact they will in the next chapter (because it'll be the last one *cries*)**

**And thank you, Hughlover~**

**You'll just have to see~**

**okayokayokayokayokayokayokay okay (well that was fun to type X3 )**

* * *

_**Sometime later…  
Nimbasa City 4:00pm**_

"Ahhhh, it's nice to get some fresh air!" Rosa chirped, taking a few steps out of the hospital and inhaling the air.

"I'm so glad I'm outta there! Now, what to do?" She pondered, walking down the crowded streets of Nimbasa City with her hand resting on her chin. The festival was tomorrow and the girl was meant to be in Humilau City right now and she could still make it if she left right now however she had some unfinished business in this amusement park city. Stopping at one of the bridges connecting the town to the sport stadiums, the brunette looked down into the river and sighed.

"I wonder if those two will actually go to the festival. Speaking of which-"  
"Rosa!" A familiar voice called out, running towards her. Rosa turned her head around and smiled widely at the person approaching her.

"Hugh, you liar! I thought you were already at Humilau City!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and watching as the bluenette stopped before her and tried to steady his breathing.

"Yeah, about that, you don't have your Xtranscevier." He started, holding out the pink device. Almost immediately, the brunette snatched the device out of his hands and hugged it close to her chest lovingly.

"I've been looking for this everywhere!" She started, smiling even wider as the Hugh stood up and smiled back at her.

"You have no idea how many times I've had to cancel calls on that thing. Just how many people have you met?" He asked, placing an arm on the brunette's shoulder. Rosa giggled and scrolled through the messages on her Xtransceiver.

"Enough to fill the small stadium." She joked, flashing the bluenette another smile. Hugh watched as the girl went through the never-ending list of names on her Xtransceiver at an amazing rate.

"You're not planning on replacing me with any of these people, right Rosa?" He joked, watching as his friend's face turn pink at his comment. Rosa shook her head quickly and half glared at the bluenette.

"No way!" Rosa placed the pink device back into her bag.  
"Besides, you seem in a good mood today, Hugh. Did someone slip something into your food or something?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the bluenette. Hugh took his arm off of the brunette's shoulder and chuckled.

"No it's just that you got a call this morning." He explained, making the girl stare at him quizzically.

"And you answered it? Geez a girl needs privacy, Hugh!" Rosa asked. Hugh nodded quickly before beginning to speak again.

"Yeah, I did. Anyway, the person in charge of the festival called up…He said that someone called in and said that you were unavailable and then he asked me to tell you not to come and help. I don't think it was your mum that called him though…" He explained, making the girl's eyes widen at every word. Rosa cheered loudly and hugged Hugh tightly.

"Thank Arceus! Now I can go~" She mused, smiling widely. Hugh blushed lightly and just stood there, not bothering to hug back. Rosa let the boy free of the bear hug and stared at him, gratitude clear in her eyes.

"Thank you so much, Hugh." Rosa said, her voice gaining a softer tone to it. Hugh smiled at the girl, an idea coming to mind.

"Hey, Rosa. Since you can go now I was wondering if you wanted to go to the festival with me? As f-friends of course." He asked, awaiting her response. Rosa mulled over the sudden question before nodding quickly.

"Sure! But just as friends, okay?" Rosa looked around before walking towards her closest friend.

"Anyways, I gotta split; someone said that they wanted to see me at the place where they have musicals. See ya!" She exclaimed, kissing Hugh on the cheek quickly before running off as fast as she could towards the building on the right to the small court. Hugh felt his face go red at his friend's behaviour.

"What the hell, Rosa…?" He wondered, watching as the girl tripped over the entrance of the door and fell into the building.

* * *

**_Musical Hall, Nimbasa City, 4:05pm._**

Rosa got up off of the floor and dusted herself off; ignoring the stares she got from the people inside the weird building. The brunette looked around the large room in curiosity.

"Oh! There she is!" A voice called out, pointing down at the brunette. A boy standing beside the girl blushed before running down the stairs and smiled at the brunette.

"Hey, Rosa! I didn't think you would come here…" The blonde-green-haired idol greeted, shaking hands with her. Rosa smiled at idol and giggled.

"Well you did ask me to come here, Christoph, and I have to leave soon for Humilau City for the festival-"  
"You're going to the festival? That's a relief then!" Idol Christoph interrupted, his face turning a shade redder. Rosa looked at the greenish-blonde quizzically, tilting her head to the side..

"Why is that a relief, Christoph?" She asked, watching as the usually confident idol started to fiddle with his headset.

"Well, uh, my m-manager said that I had t-to go to the festival but Yancy is going with s-someone else. I honestly thought you wouldn't have remembered me from the hospital-"  
"Oh yeah, I remember, I fell over…sorry about that." Rosa apologised, keeping her gaze on the idol Christoph smiled nervously at the girl.

"It's okay. Anyway, getting to the point, I was wondering if maybe you would want to go with me to the festival?" He asked, his heart picking up its pace as the girl blinked at him. Rosa started to twirl her hair around her finger.

"Well, I was going to with my friend…But since we're only going as friends then I guess that doesn't really count…" She started, a light blush taking over her face.

"Wait, what are you asking to go as?" She asked, averting her gaze from the idol. Christoph smiled at the girl sweetly.

"Whatever you want." He said, feeling his confidence rise. Rosa took out her Xtransceiver and typed something into it before looking back up at the famous idol and nodded.

"Sure, I'll go with you. I get the feeling that my mum didn't want me to go with Hugh anyway and I'm sure he won't mind." She explained. Idol Christoph nodded.

"I'll see you there tomorrow then?" He asked, feeling more confident than anything in the world. Rosa smiled sweetly at the greenish-blonde before walking to the door.

"You bet!" She called out, walking out of the building.


	15. THE FINALE! TT

_**You guys have no idea how sad I am to write this...**_

_**But in a way, I am also happy that these two will finally get the ending they deserved! :D**_

_**Now, to answer all of the guest reviews!**_

_Rapid: "Um, awkward much? I guess RosaxHugh is kinda cute. I hope you write more fanfictions, you're great at this!_

_OH! I get it now! You call Gary Oak's manga/game counterpart Green, like in the Japanese manga! I am no longer confuzzled! Anyways, this is great, but I really hate it when Hugh's angry._

_You sneaky little... something. I can't praise your writing and this story enough! Hugh really loves her that much, doesn't he?_

_Oh, the drama! Rosa, you fool! I would go with Hugh anyways. ;) Next chapter?_

_**Hahaha, Thank you!**__  
__**Yeah, it was really awkward in that chapter XD**_

_**Yep, that's right! I call him Green because I am also a ConflictingShipper (Rival Green x Leaf) and he's called Green in that one so it'd be a hard transition for me to switch suddenly and call him Blue which would confuse some of my readers :)**_

_**lol yes but unfortunately there are no OC's in this story-/shot**_

_Dark Angel: "The word Gank or Ganking comes from online gaming and it means to continually attack or target another player in a video game,generally of a lower level! So that's why i wrote that Rosa's mom was a gank because she was constantly attacking Hugh every chance she had! It was pretty cute when Rosa kissed Hugh on the cheeky! Hopefully Rosa doesn't replace Hugh over Christoph! As a friend or as a potential boyfriend! Ooh Rosa :( Hugh won't be happy when he finds out Christoph is coming along! You know what they say 3 is crowd! Well i kinda sad this story is ending but all good things come to and end! Thanks so much for reading my reviews and responing to them! That makes me happy! Anyways i'm really looking forward to your other stories! Update soon! :D"_

**_That makes a lot of sense now~ X3_**

**_Yes, fluffy scenes for all! ^_^_**

**_Ohohoho, you will have to wait and read!_**

**_Yeah, I think I skip the part where Hugh gets mad because we've already had three scenes like that XD_**

**_Yes, three is a crowd until a certain mother intervenes and it becomes 2 again wether it's the one you ant or not X3_**

**_Hahaha, it was my pleasure! I enjoyed reading your reviews and getting the chance to meet you and talk to you as well!_**

**_I hope I can talk to you soon! If you have a DeviantART account, my aacount name is SumRandomPerson12 and I would be glad to talk to you on that site (since it's almost impossible on this site XD)_**

**_Anyway onto the final chapter~ _**

**_Brace yourself for a paragraph after the chapter XD_**

**_^_^...T_T_**

* * *

**_The next day…(The day of the festival)  
Undella Town Pokemon Centre, 5:30am_**

Rosa swung her legs over the edge of the itchy bed, feeling like someone had just hit her in the face with a frying pan. Sighing heavily, the brunette shifted her gaze onto the pile of spare blankets on that were spread on the floor in a messy fashion.

"You awake?" She whispered, swinging her legs in a slow but steady pace. The pile of blankets moved slightly before a certain bluenette glared at the girl tiredly.

"No." He hissed coldly before pulling one of the blankets over his shoulder and closing his eyes again in an attempt to fall back asleep. Rosa pouted slightly and looked down at the floor, not liking the awkward feeling that filled the room.

"Hugh…" She started, her eyes still glued to the ground of the room. "You know you could've taken the bed rather than the floor yo-"  
"Dear Arceus, how stupid are you?!" The bluenette interrupted rudely, his voice raising past a whispering volume. Rosa widened her eyes a little bit before frowning at Hugh.

"I said I was sorry, okay?! Geez, I don't understand why this is such a big deal to you!" She yelled, standing up off of the bed and picking up her bag from the end of the small bed. Hugh rolled over to face the wall and pulled the blanket over his shoulder again, ignoring the brunette. Rosa rolled her eyes and fished out a yellow hair tie.

"I'll see you at the festival tonight." Rosa explained, simultaneously deciding against putting her hair up. Hugh sighed a heavy but barely audible sigh.

"You won't have to." He stated monotonously. Rosa opened the door and stepped through the doorway, throwing Hugh one last glare before opening her mouth to speak.

"Fine! Be that way!" She yelled, slamming the door shut and walking down the hallway quickly, gripping the straps of her bag tightly in a mix of anger and sadness.

"I don't need him anyway!" She hissed to herself before walking down a flight of stairs and out of the Pokemon Centre. Inside the room, however, Hugh rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_"I don't need him anyway!"_ He heard Rosa hiss faintly. And at that moment, Hugh felt his heart tear apart from the inside out.

* * *

**_Undella Bay, 5:34am_**

Rosa scuffed her bare feet through the sand of the famous bay, her lips pursed in a tight line and glaring at absolutely nothing at all.

"Stupid idiot." She muttered to herself, kicking up some sand as she walked over to a nearby boulder. "He's such an emotional punching bag."  
The girl laughed at her own inside joke and sat down on the sand, stretching out her legs so that her feet just reached the water. Inhaling the sea breeze deeply, Rosa casted her eyes out to the water; feeling somewhat relaxed by the scenery.

"Oh well, at least I won't be alone at the-"  
_'Briiiing!' 'Briiiing!'_ The female brunette grabbed her bag and took out the small Xtransceiver, answering the call.

"Hello?" She asked, wondering who the hell would call her this early in the morning. A sigh of relief was heard on the other side of the device.

_'Thank Arceus you answered! I thought that ya wouldn't pick up since everyone thinks it's too early… So, you still goin' to the festival right?'_ The feminine voice asked, her voice sounding energetic and not tired in the slightest. Rosa nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to the festival with Christoph, what about you Sapphire?" Rosa asked back, watching as the short haired brunette on the screen raised an eyebrow at her.

_'You mean Christoph as in 'prissy-boy-who-always-sings-those-cheesy-ass-songs-that-Blue-loves-Christoph'?'_ She asked, ignoring Rosa's question and looking around to see if anyone else was in the room. Rosa laughed and nodded once more.

"Yeah, that's the one." She said, watching as Sapphire covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to muffle her laughter.

_'Pffft—Just gimme a moment.'_ She said before falling to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Rosa watched as a short, yellow-haired boy grabbed a seat and stood on it; staring at the phone in the room and gasping.

_'You!'_ He yelled, frowning at Rosa who flinched slightly. 'You were meant to help with the festival thing and you wagged it!' Emerald accused, pointing a finger at Rosa who winced and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Well, ah, I can…expl-"  
_'Na-ah-ah, not this time! I might be tall but I couldn't do it all by myself!'_ He yelled once more, ignoring the fact that Sapphire had regained her composure. Rosa contained the giggle inside of her.

"You're not exactly tall you know…you needed a chair to reach the phone." The brunette explained, watching as Sapphire fell to the floor once again in another fit of laughter. Emerald turned around and glared at the short-haired girl.

_'H-Hey! It's not funny!'_ He scolded, jumping off of the chair and walking out of the room. Rosa watched as Sapphire stood up and took the chair away.

_'Anyways, I don't believe ya, how can you be going with Christoph if-'  
'Say WHAT?!'_ Another voice yelled, storming over to the phone and almost pushing Sapphire off of the chair. Rosa watched as the girl pointed a finger at her.

_'After all of the work I did, they're still not together?!'_ Blue face palmed and sighed heavily. _'What did I do—no, why did—Arggh, never mind!'_ She finished, half-glaring at Rosa.

"What are you on abo-"  
_'Briiing!' 'Briiing!'_  
Rosa looked down at the bottom screen of her Xtransceiver.

"One sec." Rosa stated, answering the second call hesitantly.

"Hel-"  
_'Oh, Rosa! Thank goodness you're awake!'_ A familiar voice chimed, sounding almost too happy. Rosa smiled at the woman.

"Hi mum, what's wrong?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at the usually serious woman's behaviour.

_'Oh, nothing. In fact I called to tell you something.'_ She explained, her smile not faltering one bit.

_'It appears that Christoph called and said that he can't make it…unfortunately.'_ Rosa's mother explained. Rosa looked down for a second.

"Oh. Guess I should just not go at all th-"  
_'No!'_ The older woman interrupted quickly, making Rosa raise an eyebrow. _'I-I mean I heard Serina called Hugh not too long ago and he seemed upset 'bout something…maybe you should call him, he is your friend after all…?'_ She said uncertainly, exaggerating the word friend a bit too much. Rosa sighed and nodded.

"Sure, fine, I guess. Bye!" The brunette said quickly before ending the call and going back to the first one. Sapphire was now gone, leaving Blue staring at the screen.

_'Hey, look, she returns~'_ The other female mused loudly, narrating Rosa's reappearance. Rosa rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going with Christoph now apparently 'cause he can't make it." She explained, a feeling of dread overcoming her as Blue widened her smile at every word she spoke.

_'Hahaha, luck is on my side finally! This is great, perfect, you can go with H-'  
'Would you mind shutting up? Some of us are trying to actually get some rest, you pesky woman.'_ A masculine voice stated, cutting off Blue's sentence. The brunette turned around and shook her head at the male brunette.

_'No way, Green! This is important stuff~!'_ She exclaimed, earning herself a blank look from Green.

_'…And so you made a phone call in the morning. Makes perfect sense.'_ He muttered sarcastically. Blue got up off of the chair and pushed the male brunette up the stairs.

_'Yes, it does, now go away~'_ She mused, running back down the stairs and back to the phone.

_'So, as I was saying-'_  
"Look, I think I need to go now, bye Blue!" Rosa explained, watching as the female brunette gave a wave in return.

_'Okay, meet me at Humilau City at two-ish. Bye, Bye~'_  
Rosa put the small device away and sighed heavily, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. The festival was in at least twelve hours now.

* * *

_**Humilau City, 4:32pm**_

Rosa walked out of the underwater tunnel and smiled widely at the decorated city. Unlit lights were hung up on the roofs of the gym and other buildings and a large dance floor was placed in the area in front of the Pokemon Centre and the Gym along with some speakers.

"Wow…" Rosa said in awe, walking towards the gym slowly; taking in the new look of the festival.

"You are late!" A voice yelled at the brunette, causing Rosa to turn around.

"Oh, hey Blue!" She chirped, walking towards the girl that was carrying two bags on either arm. Smiling widely, Blue linked arms with Rosa and guided her over to the Pokemon Centre.

"I have some dresses for you and I'll do your make-up! Come on, hurry! We only have two hours now!" She explained, dragging her into the building enthusiastically.

* * *

**_Humilau City, 6:03pm  
FESTIVAL TIME~_**

"Come on! You look fine!" Blue said, tugging at Rosa's arm in an attempt to drag her out from hiding behind the gym. Rosa shook her head.

"No way! Lemme go!" She whined, trying to swat away the brunette's arms but with no avail. A tap on Blue's shoulder made her drop Rosa's arm and turn around.

"You're annoying her." Green stated, ignoring Rosa who was now running away from the devious brunette. Blue scoffed loudly.

"Pffft, no I'm not." She said, grabbing the male brunette's arm and dragging him over to the dance floor.

"Let me go you pesky woman!" Green exclaimed, trying to pry the girl's hands off of his arm. Blue shook her head.

"No way, not unless you dance with me~"  
"…Fine."

* * *

Rosa sat down on one of the benches watching the couples dance; including Green, Blue, Ruby and Sapphire and two other people, a blonde girl and a black-haired boy, that she didn't know. The lights changes colours according to the music playing which was slowly as a majority of the songs were slow songs. Behind the brunette, sounds of laughter and chatting were heard from the children and families running along the beach having the time of their lives.

"There you are, Rosa!" Bianca chirped, sitting next to the brunette and smiling widely at her. "You look kinda lonely, are you waiting for someone?" She asked, making Rosa flinch slightly. The female brunette shook her head.

"Nah, I'm just gonna watch." She started, twirling her long hair around her pointer finger. Bianca laughed and stood up.

"Sure~" She mused, smoothening her white and lime-green dress. "Oh, that's a nice dress you're wearing Rosa!" The blonde pointed out, gesturing to the sky blue, knee-length dress the brunette wore. Rosa smiled at the older girl.

"Thanks, Bianca. By the way, do you know those two over there? I feel like I met them earlier today but I can't remember." Rosa lied, wanting to know who the couple was. Bianca giggled and pointed to the black-haired boy and the blonde-girl.

"Oh, that's Red and Yellow. Aren't they so cute together?!" She squealed, jumping up and down on the spot. Rosa giggled and rolled her eyes.

"You don't need to stay here, Bianca. Go dance with Cheren or something." She said, a smirk taking over her face as Bianca flushed a bright red.

"H-Hey, don't get any i-ideas! We're j-just fr-friends!" She defended, fleeing from the female brunette. Rosa laughed to herself and watched as Ruby and Sapphire danced and as the short-haired brunette would glare at him every time he complimented her. Sighing heavily, Rosa looked up at the night sky and let her mind wander. Out of the corner of her eye, Rosa could've sworn she saw her mother talking to someone and then walking off but she wasn't sure as it was only for a mere second. The brunette ignored the person who sat next to her; keeping her gaze on the night sky and on nothing else. The person cleared their throat somewhat nervously.

"They look happy, don't they?" The person asked, making Rosa glance at the dance floor before answering.

"Yeah, I guess." She mumbled, ignoring the person even if they sounded familiar to her.

"…Are you waiting for someone?"  
"Nah, I'm just waiting here; I was actually hoping that someone would come tonight but ya know…"  
"A friend?"  
"Yeah! How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess, I think."  
"Haha, you must be really lucky!"  
"I wouldn't say that."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno, but I need to ask you something."  
"H-Huh?" Rosa asked, bringing her attention back to earth and watching as the person extended their hand out to her and cleared their throat.

"Come on, Rosa." The person said, watching as the female brunette looked up and smiled widely.

"You came!" She cheered, making Hugh blush slightly and nod. Rosa grabbed Hugh's hand and stood up. As the two walked over to the dance floor, the brunette hit the bluenette on the arm lightly.

"What was that for?!"  
"You're a liar, a big fat liar. And a mean one too." She stated childishly, making Hugh chuckle to himself. The pair faced each other, wide smiles plastered onto their faces. The bluenette placed his right hand on Rosa's left hip and grasped her right hand with his other hand. Rosa widened her smile and laughed as Hugh broke into a nervous sweat.

"Do you even know how to dance?" She asked, watching as her friend's face turned red.

"…No." He confessed, feeling embarrassed as the girl shook her head ad giggled.

"Though so~" Rosa mused as she grabbed the bluenette's hand and guided him over to the beach behind the bench she was sitting on before.

* * *

"Well, I guess this isn't as bad." Rosa chirped, using Hugh as support as she took off her shoes. Hugh nodded and sighed.

"Yeah." He agreed, mulling over something. Rosa stood up straight and glanced at her friend with a curious look on her face.

"You okay?" She asked, snapping the boy back into reality. Hugh faced Rosa and smiled once more before leaning in, placing a hand on the female brunette's shoulder and placing his lips on hers. Rosa closed her eyes and rested her hand on the male bluenette's arm gently. Hugh pulled away and smiled the same gentle smile as before.

"Yes." He answered, making Rosa blush lightly. The brunette laughed lightly and retracted her hand.

"I knew it~" She mused, making Hugh look at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?"  
"You liked me! And guess what, Hugh?" She chirped, kissing the bluenette's cheek quickly.

"I like you too!" She finished, smiling brightly. Hugh chuckled at Rosa's childish behaviour and kissed the girl once more.

* * *

Rosa's mother stood not too far away from the beach where her daughter and Hugh were, watching the couple with a smile on her face. Hana stood beside Serina and cheered.

"I told you guys they liked each other!" She said, pointing to her older brother and the female brunette. Serina nodded.

"I thought you hated my son, Carolyn...?" She asked, glancing at her old friend. The brunette mother laughed and shook her head.

"I never hated him, I just needed an excuse to get these two together." She started, smiling widely. "After all, I was one who told he should go tonight. And I gave him all the hints he needed before that as well." Carolyn finished. Hugh's father walked over to Serina's side and looked at her with an evil gleam in his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Serina asked, raising an eyebrow. The father stepped forward a few steps and took a deep breath.

"THAT'S MY BOY!" He yelled out, causing the bluenette and Rosa to turn around and face the group; their faces bright red. Serina laughed at the two teens' reactions and shook her head.

"You're evil." She stated, making her husband laugh. Carolyn smiled at the two and sighed.

"They're a cute couple." The brunette mother casted her eyes out to sea. "And…"

"I know he'll treat her well."

* * *

_**That's it, I guess...**_

_**I'm really at a loss of what to say.**_

_**I think I'll bombard you with the long-ass paragraph (not really) that I was talking about before:**_

_**"I'm really thankful to everyone who read this story, wether in this one or the Spanish version, and I want you guys to know that this story wouldn't be possible if it weren't for you guys!**_

_**So, saying that, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart and I hope we can all stay in contact with each other even if this is done and finished!**_

_**I will also be writing more sequelshipping things in the future!"**_

_**So this is a brief goodbye for now!**_

_**Thank you so much everyone! :D**_

_**/hugs everyone 3333**_


	16. EPILOGUE

**Ha! I did it; an epilogue!**

**I wanted to do this so badly and I just couldn't help it! .**

-

_**Arden: "That was a really touching story! you should write about Barry and Dawn next, another one of my favorite poke couples!3"**_

**Hehehe~ I plan to one of those in the future! So be on the lookout! :D**

**-**

**_Dark Angel: "Great Ending XD Aren't parents embarrassing ! I would die if my parents found in Hugh's and Rosa's situation! Awesome most of the dexholders appeared! Too bad Crystal,Gold,or Silver didn't appeared:( Thank god Christoph didn't appear :D Hugh and Rosa's kiss was sweet! I really hope to see another sequelshipping story from you! By the way I'm a Sequelshipper for life! Thank you for this great story!"_**

**Oh. My. Glob. I have missed replying to you so much! Yes, parents are embarrassing!**

**...I CAN'T BELIEVE I FORGOT ABOUT MY FAVOURITE TRIO! T^T**

**lol yes, otherwise that would have ended badly... XD**

**You think so? I am already working on one and it's called "Frozen Over"!**

**Same here! And thank you so much!**

**PS: I have one more thing for you.**

**GET. AN. ACCOUNT. I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU MORE. Either on DeviantART or here! I hope you read this. **

**OkayY, PEOPLE. FIND HER AND MAKE HER READ THIS CHAPTER, SHE NEEDS TO KNOW I UPDATED. NOW. GO. FLY!**

**(I hope you do find this though...)**

Anywho, enjoy! :D

* * *

**_SIXTEEN YEARS LATER~  
Aspertia City, 7:00am._**

Rosa sighed tiredly as she opened her eyes slowly, the feeling of waking up sinking in slightly. It must have been cold today as her face felt like it was frozen yet underneath the covers she felt warm and cosy like any other person would. It was either that or she had put too many blankets and doonas on the bed once again. The female brunette stared aimlessly at the curtains covering the window seeing as whilst she was one her side there was nothing else to stare at. However the feeling of a grip around her waist tightening by a miniscule amount was enough to make her break the stare-off with the piece of long material. Rosa decided to carefully rolled over and face the source of the gentle but protective grip.  
Of course he was still asleep.  
Through her extremely tired feeling, Rosa managed to smile a half-smile before moving closer to him, placing one hand on the bluenette's chest and the other on his face; both in an attempt not to wake the man. Much to her dismay Hugh's eyes snapped open at the contact and stared at the woman in front of him for a few seconds before calming down quite noticeably. If it weren't for have just waking up, Rosa would have burst out in fits of giggles at the red-eyed male's behaviour but this was not the case.

"Are they awake yet?" Hugh asked, causing the female brunette to blink several times in thought. She had no idea however the rare silence throughout the fairly new house meant that either the two were still asleep or had, for once, decided not to argue- however the last option seemed the least likely as the twins, that surprisingly were not identical, gave off the impression that the only thing they enjoyed doing apart from falling asleep was arguing.

"I don't think so…" Rosa said slowly, shifting her gaze over to the door. As if on cue, the two children ran into the room, frustrated looks present on the faces as each one tried to push the other out of the way.

"Oh really?" The bluenette asked as let go of Rosa and sat up, raising an eyebrow at his two children. But they weren't just his, which he was extremely grateful for and not just for the fact that the twins filled the house with constant bickering. The bluenette was positive that the feeling was mutual between both him and Rosa. However, said woman was still extremely tired and closed her eyes again; pretending that she was still asleep. From the look of the brown-haired and black-haired children, Hugh already knew exactly who they were going to ask for and that reason was the very same as to why the blue-eyed woman decided to fake sleep.

"Mummy!" The black-haired one cried. "Valerie stole the remote!" The female child with messy, shoulder-length brown hair stood there with her mouth open in shock.  
"Did not!" She retorted, crossing her arms stubbornly.  
"Did too!"  
"Did not!" Hugh shook his head and opened his mouth to speak, hoping he'd get the last say.  
"That's en-"  
"Muuuuuum!" The boy interrupted, causing his father to look down at his wife.  
Rosa groaned slightly before pulling the blankets up further, covering part of her face.

"Mummy is asleep." She mumbled tiredly, causing Hugh to chuckle at her behaviour. The brown-haired child merely huffed and crossed his arms, his expression not changing.

"No you're not!" He accused, ignoring the fact that Valerie was now smiling widely; happy that she wasn't going to be told off once again for starting yet another argument.

"Yes I am, Alex." The female brunette said in a half-whiny tone. The stubborn child looked over to the male bluenette, obviously not amused.

"Daaaaad!" He whined loudly, causing Hugh to wince a little bit. Sighing heavily the red-eyed male pulled the covers back, revealing a rather annoyed Rosa. The female brunette sat up and rubbed her eyes, partially glaring at the man.

"Traitor." She mumbled to herself quickly. "Why'd you do that for?"  
Hugh shook his head and chuckled quietly.

"You're meant to be playing referee." He explained, gesturing to the two children; one with a stubborn expression and the other laughing quietly to herself. Rosa smiled warmly at her two children before speaking.

"What's wrong?" She asked, acting like she already didn't know. Alex pointed to the brown-haired girl, his expression unmoving.  
"Valerie stole the remote!"  
"I did not!"  
"You did t-"  
"Hahaha, okay; that's enough." Rosa said, causing the black-haired child to cease arguing back. Deciding that she'd rather this argument to be over, the older female resumed her warm expression.

"Why don't you two go down stairs, I'll be there in a second to get you guys some breakfast." The two children looked at each other before nodding slowly.  
"Okay!" Valerie cheered before running off, causing her twin brother to turn around and raise his fist in the air.

"Hey! You're not meant to be faster than me!" He yelled before, too, running out of the room. Kicking the rest over the blankets off of her, Rosa got out of the bed and giggled.

"They never learn. Do they?" She asked as she turned around to face the male bluenette, the smile from before never leaving her face. Hugh shook his head and chuckled before mimicking the female's steps and got out of the double bed.

"Nope." He replied, only making the blue-eyed woman to laugh even more.

"Hey, remember they were your decision!" She joked around, walking towards the doorway quickly. Hugh shot Rosa a look.

"Hey, hey. I said it would be a good idea to start a family since we've been married for a year and then you squealed and agreed." The bluenette walked up to the girl so that he stood beside her. "You were more determined than I was."  
"…" Rosa looked down with the same smile on her face, a light blush tinting her cheeks. Hugh chuckled lightly before placing a kiss on the woman's cheek.

"I think it'd be best if you got downstairs before hell breaks loose again…" Rosa shot her husband a glare.

"No fair! You're sorting out the next argument!" She declared rather loudly and in a childish manner. Hugh sighed but nodded nonetheless.

"Okay, okay." He said as he grasped the woman's hand and squeezing it lightly. "I promise."  
"Good." Rosa stated trying to keep her blush down as the couple walked down the hallway slowly. Hugh smiled genuinely at her.  
"Happy sixth ann-"

"Muuuuuum! Daaaaaad!" Two small voices called out in sync, cutting off the bluenette's sentence. Rosa took a deep breath in before opening her mouth to speak.

"What is it?" She called out loudly. Before Hugh or Rosa could do anything, said children came running down the hallway and pulled the two adult's hands apart. The two parents looked down at their children questionably.

"What is it?" "Are you okay?" They asked, their curiosity growing as the twins laughed and shook their heads.

"Nothing. It's just you two were sooooo slow!" Alex exclaimed, grabbing onto his mother's hand.  
"Yeah! That and we're hungry!" Valerie whined, grabbing onto her father's hand. Rosa giggled to herself and widened her comforting smile.

"Is that so?" She asked, crouching down slightly. Before Alex could react, the female brunette lifted her child up into the air much to his sudden protesting.  
"Well then I guess we should hurry up then!"  
"Put me dooown!" The black-haired boy complained, trashing around like a crazy-man. "I'm a big boy now so lemme go!"  
"You're only five." Valerie intervened, earning herself a glare from her brother that was now once again on the ground.

"Yeah well so are you!" This comment made the brunette's face turn into one of frustration. Noticing this, Alex yelped and ran down the stairs with his twin following him.

"GET BACK HERE!" She yelled loudly, the sound of footsteps going down the stairs and along the hallway echoing throughout the house. The married couple could only stand there and listen as the sound of bickering once again filled the house. Sighing heavily, Hugh turned to face Rosa and smiled once more at her.

"As I was saying…" He said, catching the woman's attention. Rosa turned around and looked at the red-eyed man. He wasn't her childhood friend now, he was her husband; her lifelong partner. And she was his wife. Before she could say anything, however, Hugh placed a quick kiss on her lips and hugged her tightly before whispering in her ear:

"I love you and happy sixth anniversary." Rosa closed her eyes and returned the hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too but I think we should head downstairs befor-"  
**_CRASH!_**  
"…they break something."  
This was their morning almost every day- simple but a headache sometimes. And even if they could no longer travel around the region until their children went out on their own, they loved every second of it.  
And every morning one thought crossed through both Hugh and Rosa's minds and it was something that made them laugh to this day:

All of this was caused just from Rosa babysitting.

* * *

**TA-DA~**

**Thanks for reading this again and I hope all of my guest-fans of this story found this too!**

**If you want more SequelShipping stories, go and read "Frozen Over"!**

**Bye-bye for now!**

**~SumRandomPerson12**


End file.
